Constant Box: 2nd Act
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: Everyday here is an adventure in its own. There's never a day that goes by at the Box where something is either on fire, or when the redhead isn't shouting obscene words. And yet, throughout it all, the place never fails to open. There's always pleased Trainers gathered around, and happy days ahead. These here are the days at Constant Box. Side story to Constant Box.
1. The Green-Eyed Monster

The Green-Eyed Monster

Mega V(Volt):

(Yuri's Mega Stone shines as Pichu jumps up and down before Shun's Mawile joins them.)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying(Yuri watches as Mawile tries to talk with her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark(Pichu jumps up as Leda throws a Grepa berry.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting(Mawile looks at Yuri, blushing before looking away.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Rei smiles as she drags Shun and Ricka out into Fudan City.)

Now, the adventure continues on, even throughout the lasting darkness.(Shun smiles as Tyranitar helps him with his work around the Daycare.)  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't hesitate to fight on through!(Ricka watches as Ace trains Bayleef, tossing Etta's Cherish Ball up and down.)  
Come on, use your will power to be better than you were yesterday!(Rei smiles as she plays in the mud, Hotaru looking in slight disgust before getting pulled in by Rei, the two laughing.)  
There's something exciting along the way!(Etta smiles as she watches the daily havoc is Constant Box.)  
My heart is pounding, dangerous!(Shun, Ricka, and Rei throw their pokeballs in the air.)

Someday I'll become someone who will be proud of myself.(Rei looks at the sky as images of her experiences fly by her.)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Rei looks up to see Shun ruffling her hair.)  
and for that sake, (Pichu jumps up onto Rei's shoulder.)  
that's why I will continue to fight on!(Rei smiles as she faces Ricka and Ace, who are ready to battle.)

Once you've packed the power of a dream into your heart,(Ace charges forward with Leaf Blade, Bayleef defending with her own Leaf Blade before the two clash once more.)  
It's certain that someone precious to you will call out your name!(Pichu and Cecila both use Attack Shift, Pichu charges forward with Volt Tackle while Cecilia uses Shadow Ball.)  
As the wind blows throughout the trees of the beautiful green forest(Yuri Mega Evolves and attacks with Play Rough as Wartortle uses Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Shun smiles as Mawile gives Yuri a small kiss before hiding behind his trainer.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying (Rei yawns as she falls asleep listening to Etta's singing. Pichu sleeping next to her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark (Shun drools a little as he sleeps on the floor.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting (Ricka struggles to stay awake before falling asleep at the Daycare's reception desk, Yuri falling asleep next to Mawile.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Etta smiles as she, Celebi, and Mew put blankets over the three trainers.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Constant Box's lights turn off as it becomes night.)

...

When they came back from Unova, her sister was so much happier. That's the first thing the child noticed about her sister. Miss Unsmiley – which is quite the citywide nickname she had gained – was now becoming so much happier. Clearly it would be so quire compared to others. Seeing the buxom, loud-mouthed, easily angered redhead actually smile for a change. Even Shun himself would say the action was weird, if not incredibly out of character.

So what had the woman like this? What created this sudden and mysterious change in the woman? Was it the death of someone she hated to no end? Was she simply happy to be home again? Could it be something different?

"Dreavussssss..."

The eleven-year-old's eyes opened. Following suit, she gave a hard yawn. Today was bound to be a wonderful day, no lie! She felt energized almost immediately. The sun was gazing through her window and falling upon her body, and her beloved Misdreavus was hovering right above her body. The indigo-haired child reached for the Screech Pokémon, grabbing it's astral form and pulling it in close. The Misdreavus let out a cute coo from the hug.

Today was going to be a great day for the younger of the Constant Sisters, Rei Constant. With all that's happened over last week, she felt so energetic. It had been a while since she got to help out the Box; play with the Pokémon, help out Shun, not to mention get into random trouble. And it would all begin with a good morning meal!

Rei walked outside; there was this mist wafting through the air. With her nose quivering, it smelt downright wonderful! She knew that smell. When it was this morning, then that commonly meant Ricka went down to Fudan City for breakfast. That meant no cold bowl of cereal, or one of Ricka's failed attempts at 'cooking'. This was going to be food! Actual and amazing food!

The closer she got to the stairs, the more populated things became. Populated with her Pokémon, that is. Pichu lingered around the staircase's leg, as if trying to look over the corner and see someone. So too was Swinub and Wartortle. They were just looking into the kitchen, as if trying to see something. Rei walked among them, her hand dancing upon their heads as she petted them, only to shift elsewhere.

She stepped into the kitchen with a wondrous smile on her face. Surely the plates had been set, and the food was all ready. And boy was she right.

Only it _wasn't_ for her.

"Mmmmm... it's so great, Ricka!" she heard the voice of someone moan.

"I know!" she heard her sister reply, "It's the best, right?"

Rei's eyes peered over the edge of the table, where her azure blue eyes relayed the image of a tower of wonderful, delicious, french toast. They were oozing with wonderful syrup, and there was butter on every stack. Steaming bacon was on the plate as well, and sausage, and wonderful eggs.

Rei's mouth was watering from the sight of it all. She wanted to spring at the plate, when she saw a fork hover over the bits of toast. The fork stuck into a piece of it, where in which it was brought away from view. She stared over, just to see her sister.

The tall redhead, dressed in her overalls and white undershirt, was holding the fork. She had this twinkle in her blue eyes as she sat in her table, and the biggest smile on her face. Holding a plate under her fork so syrup wouldn't fall, she brought it over to someone else. Rei moved over just a bit more.

It was a small Pokémon, barely over two feet tall. She was a lithe and feminine little creature, with the form of a beautiful woman. Her eyes were large, wonderful, blue, and easily capable of being lost endlessly within. Long green hair which matched her green midriff flowed from her head, one with – what appeared to be – _musical_ notes within. But of course she would; her name is Meloetta, after all.

But for secrecy's sake, we'll just call her 'Etta'.

"Mmm! Mmm!" the Melody Pokémon of legends said as she was fed morsel after morsel of french toast, "It's soooo great, Ricka! Where'd you get this?"

"It's from a place Rei and I go to some times, ya'know!" she said with a smile as she fed her friend even more, "Here! Here! Have some more!"

"Ah-hem!"

Together their eyes moved over to the other end of the table. Standing there, face pouting, fists on her hips, was Rei. She looked at the two, completely and utterly confused by what she was seeing. This mainly stemmed from her sister, of all people. What the hell was wrong with Ricka? Seriously, the way she was acting was most uncharacteristic. Ricka? Acting happy? Ricka? Showing love? Ricka? Acting somewhat _motherly_?

Ricka Constant is not the woman who shows _good _emotions. She's rarely giving a smile for a _good _reason, she rarely gives good advice, she rarely even speaks without saying 'fuck' or some variation thereof. And why was she feeding Meloetta? And why was the legend in a high-chair like she was a three-year-old?

There were a lot of questions that needed answers. And Rei got none.

"Good morning, Rei!" Etta said with a smile as she wiped syrup from her mouth, retaining her smile as she did so, "I didn't even hear you come in, I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, Etta-chan," the eleven-year-old replied, before smiling herself, "Rei simply smelled the good food and was hoping to get some myself."

"It's 'smelt' the good food, Rei," Ricka said as she pulled out another piece of french toast, "Not 'smelled'."

"Actually, it can be both," Meloetta corrected her friend, "'Smelled' and 'smelt' are both seen as grammatically correct, even though 'smelt' has another definition, but that's besides the point. Both of them are common, with neither being used more than the other," she smiled, her face beaming, "When you live for over hundreds of years, you learn many things! MMFFF!?"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Ricka shouted as she rammed more food in the legend's mouth.

"Ricka, where's Rei's food?" the eleven-year-old asked soon after, looking at her blank spot on the table.

"Huh-wha?" her sister replied as she continued to give Meloetta more and more food, "Oh... uh, sorry Rei; I didn't get you anything to eat. You were still asleep at the time-"

"Ricka stop! I can't eat anymore! Mmffff!?"

"Just pour yourself a bowl of cereal or keep eating Grepa berries or whatever... and make sure to take a shower or don't... we have things to do, ya'know?"

The rest of Ricka's words somewhat blurred themselves in Rei's head. She wasn't paying attention to her sister, or to the legendary who stood in their midst. If anything, it didn't even seem like Ricka noticed her sister's ignorance. The redhead wasn't even talking to her anymore; she was busy talking to her age-old friend again.

Was it kinda wrong that a feeling began to grow in Rei's chest? A feeling of _jealousy_?

…

"And... NOW!" the woman shouted.

Usually, this job was used for one of the more physically capable Pokémon. Buster, the normal candidate, or maybe even Quest. But, no, nope, nada, not this time! This time, he had to do it. This time, the mighty Sceptile played the role of Training Dummy.

Ace hated playing Training Dummy.

The Sceptile's eyes were in a glare, while his mouth was in a pout. He was sitting down with his head in his palm, while his finger poked at his cheek. Slowly looking up, his eyes fell upon his Trainer. Her hands were on her fist, while those scarlet locks flowed in the wind. Ricka's eyes were closed, as if deep in thought, before she quickly gained a strengthened glare. She stared down her best friend as she suddenly pointed, one foot slamming upon the earth.

"Alright, Vorpal!" she shouted, "Shadow Sneak!"

From above Ricka, her Pokémon descended. It was a golden-bronze Pokémon, one with a single unblinking purple eye. It's body was nothing more than a sword and shield, and it resonated with such a ghastly aura. Above the ground the Pokémon forever levitated, all the while its eternal gaze sized up Ace like a piece of meat. The Sceptile merely yawned from boredom.

"Aegiiiisssss..." the Royal Sword Pokémon said in a cruel, monotone – yet feminine – manner.

"Scept... tilleeeee..." Ace replied with a yawn.

Suddenly the Agislash – that is _Vorpal_ for those who don't know – flipped around. Her buckler was dislodged from her hold, as it instead slid to the haunted blade's left arm. At that moment, her powerful eye slid into an even heavier glare. Yet her opponent seemed to not notice.

With the skill and deftness capable of cutting down entire strings of opponents in a few slashes, Vorpal swung her entire body at Ace. Her speeds comparable only to shadows, her accuracy at the levels of long-ranged snipers. To put it lightly, there was little to no way of her being dodged.

Ace didn't even bother. At least, that's what it appeared to be at first. Vorpal rose her blade high, ready to strike the Sceptile down in one powerful blow.

Like hell...

_PLINK!_

If it wasn't for the fact that the living sword was meeting grass instead of steel, the sparks would have surely been flying. Instead, Vorpal found her deadly slash being stopped by the blades on the backs of Ace's arms. He looked at the sword – whose one eye appeared to be stunned – before pushing her back. She quickly rebounded, and attacked Ace again with a flurry of slashes. With the skill befitting him, Ace deflected each and every slash with his arms. The actions were so fast, one could only see a blur from the two Pokémon, as blade met shielded arm.

That was until Ace threw up his hands, pushing Vorpal away with a variable kiai of sorts. And if you don't know what a 'kiai' is. Look it up. From afar, all Ricka could do was face-palm herself. Over and over again.

"Seriously, Ace," she grumbled as she looked back up, "Don't you know how to be a Training Dummy? All you do is get hit by the attack, ya'know!"

Hearing his master's berate, but ignoring it all the same, Ace laid back down on the ground and got comfortable. This made Ricka face-palm herself _and _roll her eyes. As much as she loves Ace – and she really loves Ace – the Sceptile really knew how to get under her skin.

From behind with starlit eyes however, the redhead's younger sister watched the session. Catching her older sibling in a moment of training was always a sight to behold, especially for young Rei Constant. It happened rarely, and when it did, it was usually when Rei wasn't around. And yet seeing a moment of her sister in a training session was always a sight to truly behold.

Remarkable, that's what it was. Rei found her energy bubbling as she leaped up from the back porch of their home, ready to join in the practice round herself. After all, Constant Box was eerily quiet this afternoon day; when would a moment like this happen again?

"Ricka! Ricka!" Rei shouted as she brought out a Poké Ball, "Rei want's to join! Rei wants to-"

"Coming!" she heard someone shout overhead.

Before Rei could move and join her sister, a being darted right overhead. The gust of wind caused up by the sudden speed force was enough to throw Rei off the staircase, and face-first into grass. She pulled up, spat a few blades of grass from her mouth, then gazed forward.

She stood before her. Well, more like floated before her, with tiny black fists on her hips. The small, lithe, feminine Pokémon. But there was something _different _about her. Her long flowing airy-hair was not long, flowing nor airy. It was tied up, tamed even, into two pigtails. It gave the Melody Pokémon this somewhat _country _look. Not to mention as she walked along the ground, grass appeared to grow even stronger.

Rei's face grew slightly lax, as her sister and their Pokémon gazed upon the Legendary Pokémon like she was sent from the heavens above. As she walked into the field, she placed one hand onto her chest, and the other out to the air. Her eyes closed, while her smiling face became composed. And then she began to sing.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

That one melodic tone echoed into everyone's ears, instantly warming their hearts. The normally battle-hardened Ace let loose his warrior ways, as he lowered his arms. It was less like he was training, and more like Meloetta was appealing to his heart. How she did such a thing with a lyric-less song is anyone's guest.

Her hair suddenly began to swarm up. From long and green, it transformed into a deep auburn color right before their eyes. Her eyes too turned read, while her dress split and became like that of a ballerina. Lastly, the spherical blue gem on her forehead turned red and sharp, much like a pyramid.

Ricka said Meloetta could change her body in a way most unlike usual Pokémon. By the simple rumbling of her voice, the Melody Pokémon's entire body could change in a flash. It was simply called a 'Forme Change' and it worked much like a Mega Evolving Pokémon, or how people generally change clothing. But with Meloetta, it was more than just a simple clothes change. It was more like her entire physical being had changed.

"Wonderful!" Meloetta said as she now stood before Ace, making him pull back in surprise, "It's been _sooooooo _long! Hasn't it, Ace!"

The Pirouette forme.

A visible bulge appeared on the Sceptile's neck, as he swallowed down some spit. Taken aback by his sudden change of opponent, yet taking it nonetheless, he shifted his body to a specific stance. Wind and leaves began to swirl behind him, before suddenly taking the shape of a blade. Ace grabbed said blade, as he readied himself for battle.

At the same time, Meloetta lifted one foot. She began to balance herself up as she faced her foe, while one hand sat on her hip, and the other was pushed out. There was something slightly hypnotic about her stance; much like a Kirlia tiptoeing upon both of its feet.

"What's wrong, Ace!" she called out, with a hand most inviting, "Why don't you try attack me?"

The Sceptile's eye settled more into a glare. Though he took a step forward, he remained heavily weary of his opponent. Years and years of hunting Legendary Pokémon down had taught him many things. The first and most important rule of tracking the mythical creatures down?

Never, _ever_, underestimate a Legendary Pokémon. No matter how small, weak, or cute looking they may appear to be, they can still be nothing more than earth-shattering behemoths. So as he stared down Meloetta like he had done to many foes before – and would do to many foes after – her, he readied himself for whatever counter she had planned.

"Ricka..."

"Y-yes, Etta?"

"Aren't you going to give a command?"

"Uh... yeah... but for who...?" she replied, before shrugging and pointing, "Ah, fuck it! Ace! Night Slash!"

He stepped forward, his command given. And with blistering speed, he cleared the distance between himself and his foe. Darkness appeared to swirl around his blade while his body began to blur. Erupting toward his enemy, he lashed out with speed and skill.

And immediately proceeded to hit _nothing_.

Ace's blade struck to strike her head, but the lithe Melody Pokémon merely bent back. The sword careened over her head, missing flawlessly. The Sceptile glared down at her, annoyance on his face, while she smirked back. Immediately, Ace pulled his blade back. Then he began to piston his sword back and forth in multiple stabs and slashes, his arm acting like a machine gun. All the while however, Meloetta dodged each and every attack. With each dodge, she never moved from her standing point. It wasn't like Ace wasn't trying to hit her, he was trying to hit her; he just couldn't.

Meloetta was simply _flawless_.

She suddenly spun around on her one standing foot, now back-first to her enemy. Ace noticed it too late, as one of his attacks failed to strike her yet again. With complete balance and equilibrium with herself, her body, and her foe, Meloetta performed a kick unlike any other. It struck Ace square in the jaw, making him step back as he clenched it. When he looked back down, the Melody Pokémon was spinning on her foot like a top.

"Ah-ha!" she claimed as she stopped spinning to stand foot, "So much fun! Acey dear! You're so much faster than you used to be!" Meloetta finally put her other foot down as she began to perform a few stretches, "Oh! I can see why no one can outrun your Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile..." he replied as he sat down, arms crossed thanks to the situation.

"Oh Acey, don't act like that!" she trotted to his side, where in which she placed a small black hand upon his shoulder, "That was a wonderful sparring match! It's been _sooooo_ long since I've had to dodge at such a rate," she suddenly hugged him, and so tightly as well, "Who would've thought that little Treecko from so long ago would become such a strong Sceptile!?"

"Sceptile, scep!" he growled back as he waved his head to and fro, attempting to throw Meloetta away, but only gaining childish giggles from her.

Eventually Ace gave up attempting to throw the Legendary Pokémon away, instead relenting as he crossed his arms and growled some more. To his and even Meloetta's surprise, the two were pulled into another hug. For the two, it was nearly _too _tight a hug as they could barely breath.

"You know I really love you two, right?" Ricka exclaimed as she hugged her Pokémon, making them somewhat choke.

"I-I know that, Ricka!" Meloetta claimed, "Ack!? Let go, puh-leeeeaaaaase!?"

She didn't however, once more showing off that side of her rarely – if ever – seen by human eyes. And of course, it was only directed toward _her_. The melodic, angelic, somewhat fairy-like Pokémon she had dreams about.

And oh did Rei _detest _it. How she craved such attention and affection from her older sister. Rei had learned that Ricka wasn't the most affectionate person in the world. Quite the opposite; getting even an 'I love you' from Ricka could be hard sometimes. When she was on one of her tirades, or if it was just an everyday thing, Rei didn't expect to get love from the woman. Sure, she knew it was there, but a hug? Nope. A kiss on the cheek? From Ricka Constant? Yeah right; like hell.

So it pissed Rei off that Meloetta got such treatment! If it was Ace, or Quest, or Yuri, or Buster, or Vorpal, or Vale, or Leda, or one of her many other Pokémon, then sure! She would accept it; that's just something she does! But the fact that Meloetta got such treatment blew the eleven-year-old's gaskets!

"Huh? Uwaa!?" Pichu said as she was suddenly tugged along by her Trainer, riding closely on her shoulder, "R-Rei!? Where are we going!?"

"We're going to see Celebi!" she replied, showing a considerable amount of annoyance in the situation, so much so that the Tiny Mouse Pokémon quickly piped down.

"Well... oh... okay..."

…

Here, she always felt safe. It was like her home away from home; it was even better than sitting up in the tree's canopies! Here, in this area, the eleven-year-old felt like she was completely at ease. There was no one nowhere who could get to this area, unless they knew their way around the forests. And even then, it often appeared as if the trees and the woods worked against wanderers, disallowing them to find this most sacred place.

Celebi's Shrine. Only a rare few – those being Ricka, Rei, and _maybe_ Shun – know where this place is. It's meant for the eyes of only a few, and only one get's to decide who those 'few' are. Rei was most definitely one of them.

She stopped swinging, instead leaping off as she reached an area swathed with tree roots. It was a circular area, and not all that big as well. So many trees were around in this heavy crowded area, so when one stepped in, they would find themselves walking on the tree's roots instead of the grass. And the roots were so elaborately strewn all around the place, appearing to be more like walkways if anything.

And in the middle of it all was a small box. It sat on four legs, and appeared to be an elaborately made shrine. In whatever age it was built that is, for now it had long been worn down by the ravages of time. It's original coloring and hue was lost now, as grass and vines were growing within it, and its wood had been weakened. And yet it was still a strong little shrine, as if empowered by a mystical force. The doors even still worked on it.

Whenever Rei came here, she felt so lively. And kinda tired, which would be an oxymoron. Kinda...

Anyway, she felt so lively. Stepping upon tree roots seemed to empower her with energy. The sound of her foot stepping upon wood always melted her heart; it was like she could feel the tree's breathing beneath her body. Yeah, and the smell reminded her of her homes in the forests. This place always appeared to be more natural, than everywhere else. If such a thing is possible, of course.

But she didn't just come here to get away from the Box, though that was half of it as well. The eleven-year-old came here to be with the one being that would show her love unlike anyone else. Sure, Ricka could have fun with her Legendary Pokémon all she wanted; Rei was going to have fun with her own.

With Pichu leaping off to roam the area's floor, Rei put her hands to her lips and pursed them.

"Celebi!" she shouted, "Rei's here!"

"And did you hear Shaymin? He makes such an overestimation of everything!"

"That's why I like him in his Land Forme... he's way easier to deal with..."

Rei's face went blank. She recognized both voices, really. One of them was Celebi, the other was _her's_. Rei slowly and meekly gazed over Celebi's Shrine to see two Legendary Pokémon speaking. They sat on two branches, ones that acted like seats. And between them was a root, which acted like a table.

There was Celebi. The wonderful, heavenly, angelic, Legendary Pokémon that represented Time Travel. And sitting oppose to her was Meloetta. The wonderful, heavenly, angelic, Legendary Pokémon that represented Melodies. Who was back in her Aria Forme, might I add. Here they both were, talking with one another without a care in the world. Laughing and giggling, without even noticing Rei was there.

"It's like," Meloetta said with laughs, "Whenever he transforms into that Sky Forme or whatever he calls it, he becomes Superman! He thinks he can do anything!"

"I've been raising flowers from the dead for longer than he's been in existence," Celebi claimed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "But sometimes, I think Shaymin thinks he can do it better than me... he couldn't even stop Virizion; whether he be in Land Forme _or_ Sky Forme."

Meloetta laughed at the joke, before her eye's glanced over briefly. She caught sight of the indigo-haired child behind the shrine, giving a quick giggle.

"Oh! Oh! Rei dear!" the Melody Pokémon said as she waved at her, "Come on over! Celebi and I were just gossiping about our peers. Care to join us?"

"E-E-Etta-chan knows Celebi?" the child responded, stunned by the situation.

"Well of course, Rei dear," the Time Travel Pokémon answered, "All Legendary Pokémon know each other. You think Mew and I just know each other because we went to high-school together?" Rei cocked her head, "Ugh... sarcasm still... doesn't make since to you, does it?"

Rei fastened herself in place, absolutely stunned by what she was seeing. She thought she could find solace here, of all places. A place away from Etta-chan, who was rapidly becoming the center of attention in all of the Box. But, nope, not even here could she be free of the Melody Pokémon's all-consuming vortex. Wherever she went, there was Meloetta. Smiling, or making others smile, because she was just so uber-perfect!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the eleven-year-old shouted at the two Legendary Pokémon, making them pull back from one another.

Before either side could say a thing, she was dashing out of the area like a Zebstrika with Max EVs in speed. Pichu didn't even run; she instead gave a sigh, before scurrying off to chase her trainer. Once more, Meloetta and Celebi were left alone in this area, with neither side saying a word for quite sometime.

"I wonder what's gotten into her..." Meloetta said.

"It's probably your fault..." Celebi replied, "It's _always _your fault..."

…

Maybe she overreacted there a bit. Screaming and running out of the forest like that? Kind of too much, right? She didn't mean too; it was entirely instinctive. Gallade taught her to make loud noises and to run whenever something just didn't feel right, or when she felt threatened. Or maybe that was Tropius who taught her that. Hell, it might've been Ricka.

No, wait, Ricka said scream when someone touches her in specific places.

All in all, Rei felt kinda bad. She was laying in her bed with the moon peering through her window. Hovering at the window, staring off into the darkness of the night sky, was Rei's very own Misdreavus. The Screech Pokémon had the tendency to glare off into darkness for no reason, which was quite creepy in its own right. When sensing Rei's distress, she turned around and faced her Trainer. Then cocked her head.

"Dreavus?" she asked.

"Rei's fine," the child replied as she looked away, "Uh... give Rei a few seconds, she'll be back..."

She got up from her bed, then tiptoed over the resting bodies of her various Pokémon. She nearly stepped upon Yuri's backhead, since the Mawile was resting with Pichu tonight. Walking into the hall, Rei attempted to be as silent as possible. She still caused a loud '_CREEEEEEK!_' noise to echo, however. Her eyes darted left and right as she stared along the darkened hall, before dropping her eyes on Ricka's door.

She was about to push inside, but quickly thought against it. She figured Meloetta would be there, resting with her older sister. That caused a pit to form in Rei's heart, actually. She felt like the Melody Pokémon was – somehow – _replacing_ her.

This was stupid. She needed to go back to her bed and go to sleep. But then she heard this sound resonating from down the hall. It was wonderful, melodic, but also so extremely _sad_. It triggered a deep wailing within Rei's soul, making her want to tear up.

It was the same feeling she had at Mrs. Carol's funeral, only not as bad. Rei found her feet bringing her further and further down the hall, and closer to the upstairs living room. The low mournful singing appeared to grow stronger the deeper down the hall she traveled. Dragging a finger against the bottom of her eye, Rei found she was crying a little; her nose was even growing clogged. But it made no sense as to why she acted this way, as there was nothing for her to cry about.

She stopped. The wide window of the second floor which stared over all of Constant Box had its curtains rolled to the side. The gleaming stars could be seen, as they brought such great light to the night sky. But the window was broken by a single being, one who sat perched on the window's seats. Her black dress unusually long, covering the milk-white legs beneath. The midriff of her body was a pale and ghastly grey, matching with her hair, which had changed as well. Instead of being long and flowing, it was tamed into two mighty pigtails.

It was Meloetta, but it _wasn't _Meloetta. After all, she only has but two forms. Or, 'formes'. But this was different. Rei found herself recognizing this forme, though she knew she shouldn't have. In this state, the music she let flow from her lips was nothing but saddening. Regretful, mournful, lamenting, longing; sadness simply oozed from the depressing song. There wasn't even lyrics within them, it was just a tone. And yet Meloetta made sure to pour her entire heart and soul into that tone.

That is until her eyes opened. And she stopped. Meloetta gazed at Rei and she looked back, before the eleven-year-old gazed away. This made Meloetta giggle, who then waved her hand a bit.

"Rei!" she called, putting a lovely smile on her face, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Etta-chan...?" Rei answered instead, making the Melody Pokémon cock her head and go 'Hm?' "What was Etta-chan singing?"

"Oh dear," Meloetta said as she hopped down from her seat to walk over to her, "Rei... do you know what a dirge is?" the child shook her head no, "A dirge is a form of song. It's... sad; normally performed a funeral. I like dirges, Rei. They're so emotional and powerful... when its sung, you can really feel what the performer is feeling, you understand?"

"Is... Etta-chan sad?" Rei asked next, "Because... Etta-chan's song makes Rei feel sad..."

"Kinda..." Meloetta replied as she looked up to the eleven-year-old girl, "I can feel how people and Pokémon are feeling through the sound of their voices. When you hear mine's... what do you feel, Rei?"

She cocked her head at Meloetta's question. Of course she couldn't feel anything from Meloetta's voice; she didn't have psychic powers or anything like that. But she could read faces. And Meloetta looked so _sad_. That didn't make any sense though. What did Meloetta have to be sad about? She had Ricka, which was something she wanted for so long, right? Then what had her so hurt?

"Why is Etta-chan sad?" Rei inquired, shivering a bit.

"Why is Rei sad?" she asked next, "I can feel it in your voice and see it in your movements. You've been avoiding me as of late, Rei dear. And in your voice, you feel so... _jealous_..." her eyes bent down in an unhappy gaze, "Am I making you sad, Rei? Am I hurting you in some way?"

Rei didn't say anything. Instead, she decided to choose her next words very wisely. If Meloetta could really feel her emotions within her voice, then lying would only cause my trouble if anything. Was it best to just tell the truth? Ricka taught her to always tell the truth, even though the redhead lied herself ever so often. So what should she do?

"Etta-chan..." Rei murmured as she looked down, "Etta... chan is... _replacing _Rei..."

"Huh?" the Melody Pokémon replied, stunned by what she just heard, "R-Rei, what do you mea... oooohhhh..." Meloetta looked off, fingers on her chin, as she began to ponder the child's words, "I'm replacing you, hm?" she then began to laugh, as if Rei had told a joke, "Oh, Rei! That's simply so wrong! I couldn't replace you anymore than Ricka could replace Ace with another Sceptile!"

"Since Etta-chan's come here, Ricka's had no time for Rei," the eleven-year-old stated, "She's always having fun with Etta-chan. She's feeding Etta-chan, training with Etta-chan..." her face scrunched up a bit, "A lot of things Ricka used to do with Rei, but doesn't anymore. She even sleeps with Etta-chan..."

"Rei, Rei, dear?" Meloetta then said as she listened to her plea, "Ricka is not replacing you with me. Believe me..." she smiled a bit, though it was solemn, "Ricka cares about you too much to simply replace you with someone else, let alone me," she giggled some more, "I think you're simply letting your mind get to you."

"That's not true!" Rei practically shouted, shaking Meloetta in her feet, "Ricka is treating Etta-chan far different from how Ricka treats Rei! Ricka doesn't use bad words around Etta-chan, Ricka doesn't yell at Etta-chan, and Ricka goes out of her way to make Etta-chan happy..."

"Rei..." she smiled, while her small hands began to squeeze on Rei's hand, "You have no idea what you do for Ricka. You are more important to Ricka than I could ever be, you know. I'm just Ricka's friend. And while I'd love to be seen as a family member, I know I'm not one, and can never be one. But you, Rei? You're Ricka's sister. You've given Ricka something so important, that I simply cannot fathom it..."

"Wh-what is it?" Rei asked, making Meloetta's lips grow into a bigger smile.

"You don't understand it yet, because you're still a child. But you'll learn more about it as you grow up..." she floated up to pat the child's head, "I'm not trying to replace you, Rei. And before you know it, things in the Box will go right back to normal. Ricka will be cursing, and treating me just like she treats you. So there's always that. You shouldn't worry for too long, Rei."

"Etta-chan..."

"HEY!" they suddenly heard echo through the walls, "Errrr! Etta! Rei! Shut the fuck up out there! I've gotta helluva lot of shit to do tomorrow, so I need my sleep, dammit!"

"See what I mean?" she asked as she rubbed her head again.

Meloetta turned around and flew into the hall, where in which Rei heard the Melody Pokémon and her sister having an argument of course. Rei started walking back to her room, where in which she noticed a pair of beads floating toward her. The beads revealed to be hanging around the neck of a ghastly Pokémon, one who held a mischievous smile as well.

"Dreavus?" the Screech Pokémon said to her Trainer, making Rei giggle.

"I guess... Rei was being a tad bit childish..." she replied as she walked back to her room, "Rei's tired too..."

She walked into her room, taking a glance over at her sister's door. Smiling, she entered her room.

Being jealous of Meloetta was simply silly.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So here it is. That little present/project I referenced over in CB._

_Welcome to '2nd Act' a story that's not really a sequel to Constant Box, despite what the name may say. It's just an attempt to return to the old ways, whilst keeping up the story regular CB has gained. With 2nd Act, Animegirl426 and I will attempt to keep writing stories for CB, in that good old fashion episodic forms. I really wanted this story (or collection I guess), to give us the freedom to not only write a lot of ideas we had planned, but to also take in those OC submissions from before._

_But that's for another day._

_This chapter was an idea I had years ago for CB, where depicting Meloetta's stay with Ricka and Rei. While the Melody Pokemon has become somewhat of a recurring character, I wanted a chapter to show how antsy things could be when she was first around. Specifically with Rei. I mean, Ricka is never showing love, except to her Pokemon. And while Meloetta - kinda - considers herself one of Ricka's Pokemon, no one really sees her as such. So I wanted this chapter to show how Rei could feel slightly challenged by the Legendary Pokemon, ya see?_

_But that's enough of that. Just so you know, these stories will be more episodic, and unconnected, like CB used to be. But before we get another episode of '2nd Act', I have to go update normal CB._

_Let's face it, CB get's first priority._

_But that being said, yes, you can send in OC Submissions again. If you'd like._

_Mm-hm... like to good old days..._

_Keep your head up!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. The Perfect Standard

The Perfect Standard

Mega V(Volt):

(Yuri's Mega Stone shines as Pichu jumps up and down before Shun's Mawile joins them.)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying(Yuri watches as Mawile tries to talk with her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark(Pichu jumps up as Leda throws a Grepa berry.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting(Mawile looks at Yuri, blushing before looking away.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Rei smiles as she drags Shun and Ricka out into Fudan City.)

Now, the adventure continues on, even throughout the lasting darkness.(Shun smiles as Tyranitar helps him with his work around the Daycare.)  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't hesitate to fight on through!(Ricka watches as Ace trains Bayleef, tossing Etta's Cherish Ball up and down.)  
Come on, use your will power to be better than you were yesterday!(Rei smiles as she plays in the mud, Hotaru looking in slight disgust before getting pulled in by Rei, the two laughing.)  
There's something exciting along the way!(Etta smiles as she watches the daily havoc is Constant Box.)  
My heart is pounding, dangerous!(Shun, Ricka, and Rei throw their pokeballs in the air.)

Someday I'll become someone who will be proud of myself.(Rei looks at the sky as images of her experiences fly by her.)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Rei looks up to see Shun ruffling her hair.)  
and for that sake, (Pichu jumps up onto Rei's shoulder.)  
that's why I will continue to fight on!(Rei smiles as she faces Ricka and Ace, who are ready to battle.)

Once you've packed the power of a dream into your heart,(Ace charges forward with Leaf Blade, Bayleef defending with her own Leaf Blade before the two clash once more.)  
It's certain that someone precious to you will call out your name!(Pichu and Cecila both use Attack Shift, Pichu charges forward with Volt Tackle while Cecilia uses Shadow Ball.)  
As the wind blows throughout the trees of the beautiful green forest(Yuri Mega Evolves and attacks with Play Rough as Wartortle uses Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Shun smiles as Mawile gives Yuri a small kiss before hiding behind his trainer.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying (Rei yawns as she falls asleep listening to Etta's singing. Pichu sleeping next to her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark (Shun drools a little as he sleeps on the floor.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting (Ricka struggles to stay awake before falling asleep at the Daycare's reception desk, Yuri falling asleep next to Mawile.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Etta smiles as she, Celebi, and Mew put blankets over the three trainers.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Constant Box's lights turn off as it becomes night.)

…

"We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon."

She was watching the fan in her room twirl and twirl, over and over again. If she watched it anymore, the chances of actually being dizzied by the fan would become a reality. She needed to pull her eyes down from the ceiling and cover the blue lens, less she trigger a headache.

"Wiiiilllaaaaaa..."

The woman moved her hand upon her shoulder, where in which she touched on the head of her Mawile. Yuri, Ricka's beloved little deceiver, was resting on her shoulder. With the heat outside resonating, it felt quite good to be on the inside for a change. She was perspiring pretty hard too; both front _and _back mouths were open. Ricka giggled at this, as she rubbed the head of her Pokémon.

Laying back on her bed, the twenty-one-year-old woman felt her Mawile nuzzle close her bosom. She held Yuri's head down close, before closing her eyes. Deep in her skull, she could see a giant stylized 'R' pepper her vision. She opened her eyes again, staring back to the whirring blades of her ceiling fan. She could feel Yuri, nipping at her shirt. Closing her eyes, the woman found herself drifting to sleep.

"Mmmm..."

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Ah... shit!"

Ricka pulled up, nearly throwing Yuri off as she did so. She looked down to the hem of her t-shirt, watching as her Mawile swung left and right with frightened eyes. She picked up the flailing Mawile and placed her upon her shoulder, as she got up from her bed. The redhead appeared to be wobbling quite a bit, like she was drunk. But, no, it was just the morning which had her so tense. She was hoping for some rest, but it would be denied her again.

Ricka exited her bedroom, first off meeting the door of her sister. She placed her ear up to the doorway, hearing a myriad of voices on the other end.

"Chikooo..."

"Darru, Darruuuu..."

"Chuuuuuu..."

"Aaaaaa..."

"LAAAAAXXXX!"

Damn it! How many times did she have to tell Rei to not have Snorlax in her bedroom! She had half a mind to barge in and yell at her sister, but the pounding from downstairs was still echoing out. Fuck running a daycare/hotel. It makes sleeping a hella hard when people request a room a _2 AM _in the fucking morning! But I digress...

Ricka got closer and closer to the entrance, with Yuri dozing off on her shoulder. She watched the door bounce from pounding on the other end. The redhead reached out to open the door, only to pull back and look at her hand. Slowly, she brought her gaze down from her and to the rest of her body.

She was wearing only a small t-shirt with the words 'Girl Unova' on it, and Poké Ball spotted underwear. Yeah, not the greatest attire to answer the door in. Though it's not uncommon for the great Ricka Constant to answer the door in clothes most befitting. She still needed to own some kind of level of decorum.

So she put on her iconic vest. Yeah, the smallish black vest that didn't even cover her bellybutton. At least she had the nerve to close it up.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up," she cursed as she opened the door, "Welcome to Constant Box... _eeeyyyyyaaaaaaaan..._ I'm suppose to say something... but... I'm..." then she rose an eyebrow, "Well now... aren't you a _recognizable_ face?"

He was young. _Really _young. Like around Rei's age. Nope, he was a year older, being about twelve. Somewhat tall for his age, if he looked up more often instead of down, he would find himself at Ricka's chest. Which is saying a lot, since the redhead towers over everyone. His jet black hair was somewhat ruffled due to the morning wind, and it was clear that the fleeting winter chills were making way into his body. It wasn't like his black and red tank top was doing well at defending him.

"Kosuke," Ricka said as she daintily brushed hair from out of her face, her eyes staring him down, "You know if you keep this shit up, you'll fucking freeze to death..."

Then he looked up. And his eyes. They stared into hers. He had this powerful piercing gaze, one which Ricka felt like was throwing tons on her back. Naturally, she responded in her usual Ricka mannerisms.

"Hey! Kosuke!" she shouted as she snapped her fingers, "What have I told you when you're around me!? Either look at the wall, or keep looking down!"

"S-sorry!" he replied as he did as he was told, looking at the ground between them.

"Good boy..." the woman said with a sigh, eyebrows sliding down into less of an angered stance, "Now, Kosuke... tell me what's up? You rarely – if ever – come here. And I know it's not for your Pokémon... you have only three so..." her eyes settled into a glare, "C'mon, cough it up."

"Miss Constant," he replied politely, in spite of his dingy appearance, "I've... kinda run into some problems... do you mind giving me a place to stay? Ya'know? Just until I think it's safe again?"

She rolled her eyes. Kosuke Hayashi was just a kid who lived around the block. You know the boy. The one who frolics in the streets with his Pokémon. Everyone knows his name, but not much actually know about him. And no one seems to notice it when he vanishes, sometimes for months on end.

If anything, Ricka kinda pitied him. He sorta reminded her of herself at a younger age. No where to go, and no one to hold her back. But, unlike him, she decided to join a gang to get her backing. And ya'see where that led her?

"Alright, fine," she said, "But you're a poor thing... like, literally... _poor_... so..." she turned around to the main desk of the Constant Lobby, grabbing one of the many keys there, "Uh... one of these are to a room that's empty... ah-ha! Here," she turned and walked back to him, giving him the card she had, "You should be lucky I'm so fucking kind. Or else Quest would give you a one-way trip to the next region by courtesy of his fist..."

"Th-thank you, Miss Constant," he said, looking back up at her with those darting eyes.

"What have I told you!?" she shouted back, immediately making him look back down to the ground, "Now, Kosuke. You aren't just going to ride this shit out, okay? Shun keeps complaining about not having enough help around here, so I guess that falls to you..." she rubbed her nose, "Tomorrow... or today since you woke me up so fucking early, you'll be helping him out around, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Miss Constant!"

"And when this... shit you have going on with whoever blows over, this deal is over, understood?"

"Y-yes, Miss Constant. Thank you, Miss Constant!"

She swatted her hand at him, making the twelve-year-old boy run for the building number on his card. As he did so, Ricka leaned up against the doorway of her home. She let out a warm sigh, annoyed by his appearance that morning.

"Fan-fucking-tastic..." she cursed as she roamed back into her home, closing the door behind her, "Now I'm fucking awake!"

…

It was stuffy today as the child made her way up the road. She was huffing and puffing quite a bit, while her skirt fluttered. Her hands gripped tightly onto the handles of her bike, keeping the vehicle steady as she road up the clear road. It was a misty afternoon right now, as she drove her way up to home. Her legs were working in overtime as well, pushing herself up the hills. It were times like this where she wished the city had more trees to swing from, instead of buildings. Because, damn, do bicycles tire one's legs out!

Rei Constant had just taken care of another day's work at school. Yeah, school. Or that 'Fudan City Pokémon Academy for Gifted Trainers'. It's not like she's completely enrolled either. After that one week a year ago, Ricka had taken it upon herself to send the child there often. And it's not like she even expected Rei to learn anything. She just wanted to get her out of her head.

Rei pulled up to her home, attempting to kick up the stand of her bike but failing miserably. She eventually just let the vehicle lay against the wall, despite her sister's wishes. It was a personal bike Ricka bought for her, and named 'Miyuki'. Why? She said it matched her moped's name, it being 'Natsumi'.

Honestly, Rei didn't like the bike. She found it to be slower than just swinging or running on her feet. But it was Ricka's orders. Probably because the woman was sick and tired of being visited by Child Protective Services.

As she walked for the front door of her home, the eleven-year-old procured her keys from her satchel. After only a few seconds of rummaging inside, she gained a reply.

"Mewrrr!?"

"Chu!?" she replied.

A head stuck out of her bag soon after. Disheveled and annoyed, it was a Tiny Mouse Pokémon. One with a spiky ear. The little Pichu appeared to be sleeping in her bag, as it looked up to her with a less than stellar eye. Giving a hard yawn, the Pokémon continued to look up to her Trainer, before returning to her bag.

"Pichu!" Rei cried, "When did you get into my bag?"

"When you were riding Miyuki," the Tiny Mouse Pokémon replied as she pointed at her bike, "It's a lot less bouncy in your bookbag in comparison to riding on your shoulder!" she then looked around, "Wow... it's foggy today, and... oh my, who's that?"

Pichu put her hands above her eyes like some kind of mock binoculars, causing Rei to do the same. They saw a figure within the fog, a young one. Someone comparable to Rei's age, if anything. He was raking the leaves in the land, building them into one giant pile near the Constant Box parking lot. Rei approached the fellow, her feet so silent, he didn't even notice it. Until...

"Chu?"

"Blah!?"

He turned around, looking at the indigo-haired child in her school uniform. She was staring hard at him, as if peering into his soul. This was quite the opposite, as usually he glared at people with a stare so strong. But she appeared to be unaffected by his gaze. No, she felt _challenged _by it. Though from his point of view, that wasn't the point of the gaze, and he didn't mean to cause such a reaction in her.

"N-no, please stop, Rei," he said with his hands waving to and fro, "Uh... stop looking at me..."

"Why is Kosuke here!" the feral child barked back, showing fangs.

He was jostled quite a bit by the outburst. Rei and Kosuke didn't necessarily see eye to eye, and the twelve-year-old knew not why. Whenever she stared at his powerful gaze, it was like he was challenging him. Of course, he didn't know that; Rei was simply to wild and sporadic to easily pin down. Unless you were Ricka, of course.

"Shit-the-fuck!?" a sudden cry cut through the fog-laiden morning.

They heard someone fall and crumble fast, making both turn toward the main Constant building in unison. There was Ricka, in a tangled mess with Rei's bike. Now angered by the fall, the redhead sprung up and began to violently tussle with the bike. Eventually she threw it a good few yards with her rage-induced strength, before snapping her eyes on the culprit. Rei swallowed her spit.

"Rei Constant!" the woman shouted as she marched up to her, "Are you fucking trying to break my fucking back!? Because if you are, try the fuck again! If Groudon couldn't break this spine, I think I can handle a tiny little runt like you!" her rage-filled eyesight then snapped to Kosuke, "And you!? The hell are you doing!? Get the fuck back to work!"

Kosuke nodded quickly and did as he was told, before Rei snapped her eyes back to him. She began walking back until touching her sister, who grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Now... get the fuck upstairs and change Rei. Last time I spent all night washing dirt, mud, grass, and fucking _Muk_ out that shit."

"Okay, Ricka..." the child said as she walked past her.

She didn't even make it to the staircase, before the sound of a car driving up rung into her ears. She turned to the circular lot of Constant Box, watching as a massive and long black vehicle drove into the area. It's windows gleamed quite a bit, matching with the seamless long and black vehicle. The car stopped right before the building, its tailwind causing Rei's skirt and clothes to flutter briefly.

All was silent, until a door at the very end of the long black vehicle opened. And stepping from the vehicle was a girl, much like Rei. She was probably taller but by only an inch, two inches max. Her hair, pitch black and in pigtails. This girl's eyes were blue, much like Rei's. But her face just wasn't as soft and tender. Rei and this unknown girl looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. When the ten-year-old's eyes moved down, she noticed various Poké Balls around this girl's waist. Another Pokémon Trainer.

She walked up to Rei with her fists on her hips, her nose to the air, and her chest puffed out with might. It was kinda cute; she walked like a defiant Piplup. Which, honestly, are what _all _Piplups act like.

"Constant," she said as she approached Rei.

"Hotaru..." the eleven-year-old replied as she rolled her eyes.

Rivals to the very end, it would seem. While Rei had Pichu on her shoulder, climbing upon Hotaru's shoulder was her very own Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokémon appeared to be well groomed and manicured as always, for her fur was expertly trimmed and sparkled even in the foggy day. Rei crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, knowing what today would bring, now that her counterpart was here.

She'd be insulted constantly, they'd fight, then get in trouble. All in that order.

"Still wearing the uniform of a lower-class student, I see," she said with a venomous and superior tone, making Rei groan. Here it goes...

"Ah, Miss Ricka," Hotaru's old butler said as he approached the redhead, "The Katsus wish to thank you for looking after their prodigy again, like so many times before."

"Yeah, yeah, fucking yeah," the redhead said as she scratched her scalp, "Cut to the chase, Jeeves; how long this way?"

"We shall return for Hotaru Katsu later this evening," he said, as if exhausted. Though he was just old, Ricka prayed she never sounded like that when she got up in the ages, "Please be sure to keep her as well protected as usual, and we shall be sure to make it worth your while in monetary gain."

"Babysit her, you'll pay me, I get it," Ricka said with a deadpan expression, "Dammit Jeeves, I'm twenty-one, not two! I know how to look after a eleven-"

"Twelve..."

"Twelve-year-old girl! God! I have a little sister, you know!" she shook her head, "See you later..."

"Indeed Miss Constant."

He took his leave back to the limousine they drove up in. And a few minutes later, the upper-class of Fudan City exited the Box of Constant. Ricka rolled her eyes as she turned away, walking back to her home's entrance. She nudged passed her sister and Hotaru as she did so, stopping shortly at the entrance. Turning around, she faced the two, while a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Prepare for trouble..." the woman hummed to absentmindedly, as she slipped through the door.

Hotaru and Rei continued looking at one another, both unsure of what they should do next. The glares were intense; the air between them thicker than peanut butter. This was how eternal foes stare each other down after meeting each other in some random field somewhere. One can only imagine how many times Ricka and Hydie stared each other down like this in their many fights.

Only this had a _different_ ending.

"So did you see the new Malibu Pikachu doll!?" Hotaru said as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands together, "It's _sooooooo_ cuuuuuuute!"

"Rei doesn't know what a Malibu Pikachu doll is," the child said, eyes sliding flat into a disappointed gaze.

"Oh Rei, you uncultured hick," the perfect child said as she giggled a bit, "don't you know anything about the outside world? Malibu Pikachus are, like, the greatest doll in the history of history. People have been playing with them far before our parents were even born. Goes to show you how much you learn in whatever backwash city you come from."

"Hotaru needs to learn how to stop being mean to people," Rei said, trying not to show anger.

"Calm down, Constant," she replied, suddenly zipping open her pouch to find something, "I have a ton of Malibu Pikachus in my Secret Base, some are extremely rare too – BLAH!?"

Bronze-colored leaves fluttered between the two. Hotaru stepped back, shocked by the gust, while Rei merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. Soon after, a rake rushed between them, grasping some of the leaves that flew in its wake. Rei and Hotaru's talk were broken by this fellow who was of similar age to them, who stopped as he looked at them.

When he pulled up after catching the leaf, the young boy gazed at them. He averted his eyes from Rei, knowing what that would bring up, and instead looked over to Hotaru. She stared back. The higher-class of living felt incredibly challenged by this poor person. Yeah, Hotaru could tell. She had an eye for picking out poor and destitute people.

"Oh great," she said, voice holding such heavy resentment, "They're _multiplying..._"

It always appeared as if Hotaru had a kind of _hatred_ for poor people. Like they were beneath her. One could call it age and her upbringing, but some would attribute it to something else. Maybe Hotaru's self-esteem was so great it drove her to look down on others. Maybe it was the way she was born; like it was genetically in her blood to feel _better _than others.

Whatever the case may be, Hotaru stared down the twelve-year-old boy long and hard. Until he glared back. She locked up at that stare, that all powerful and demoralizing stare. Deep down in her body ,it angered her quite a bit. Just like Rei, Hotaru felt challenged by the gaze. But unlike Rei, Kosuke didn't humble himself in fear at the sight of her.

"Hey!" Hotaru shouted, fists on her hips, "Move! You are interrupting my conversation with Rei!"

He didn't move immediately however. He continued glaring at her, and she continued staring back. This caused quite the response in Hotaru; she crossed her arms and looked at him, one of her eyes in an antagonizing glare.

"You... h-hey? Who are you, anyway?" she asked next.

"You..." Kosuke said as he stood up to stop leaning on his rake, "You're Hotaru Katsu, right? Haven't we _met _before?"

"I think I'd remember someone like you..." she stated, attempting to her avert her eyes from his harrowing glare.

"No, no, I remember you," he said as he got somewhat closer, "We fought each other in a tournament in Hako, didn't we?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this!? I don't remember you!" Hotaru shouted as she suddenly pushed him out of the way, "Now move!"

Before Rei knew what had happened, she was being pushed into her home. The door was closed behind them, and the noticeable sound of a '_CLICK!_' echoed out. Kosuke lingered behind, a smirk on his lips, feeling he had won some unknown battle. But then a window overhead opened up, and a woman lingered out.

"Hey! Kosuke!" Ricka shouted, making him look up to her face, "Get the fuck to work!"

"Y-yes Miss Constant!"

He soon ran back to behind the house, ready to get to work. Behind him after only a few minutes, one more car drove up. It was small and very forgetful, but a car that everyone recognized at this place. When the vehicle stopped, the door opened up.

"Mawile," the Shiny Deceiver Pokémon said, giving a yawn like he just woke up from a good rest.

"It'll be alright, Mawile," his Trainer's voice echoed soon after, "Ya'know, it's just another day..."

A young man, he had been known to catch quite the woman's interests in and around the Box. There are many female trainers who generally gossip about his appearance, and wonder if he and Ricka are an item. Though of course, only they know the interesting level of their relationship.

So who was this man with the spiky black hair, the tall domineering stance, and the Shiny Mawile on his shoulder? Well, that would be Shun; Constant Box's main worker.

"Oh Shun!" Ricka's voice echoed from the window she stood at, "You're here!"

"Yeah, Ricka," he replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Give me a sec, I'll be right down!"

Shun smiled a bit more as he heard Ricka's voice. Walking to the main building's door, he stopped as he noticed the piles of leaves strewn about all over the place. That was weird; he's the Constant Box gardener, among other things. Who could have cleaned all this up, if it wasn't him? One of Ricka's Pokémon? Unlikely; the redhead loved making him do all the work.

Whatever the case may be, Shun figured it was best not to dwell on such a thing. He walked to the door and was ready to open it, but along the way his eyes trailed back to the leaves. Some ways away, this young boy appeared, raking in the leaves. Shun eyed him close, feeling something resonate inside of him.

His eyes, if ever so briefly, flashed red.

"So _he's_ here..." he murmured, when the door was opened.

…

"What is he doing here?" Hotaru asked, her eyes secretly spying on the one known as Kosuke.

"Ricka is making Kosuke work here," Rei replied, spying on Kosuke as well, "Rei doesn't like Kosuke."

"Neither do I..." Hotaru stated, showing visible rage due to her statement.

Rei's azure blue eyes stared her rival up and down a few times, before they both gazed over the wooden handle bars of the Constant Box back porch. He was some ways away, back to tending to Pokémon like he was told to. Less he invoke the wrath of the Box's owner, and what a terrible wrath that can be.

"Kosuke knows Hotaru..." Rei said, as they continued their sneaky investigation of their target, "How does Kosuke and Hotaru know each other?"

"I said earlier! I don't know him!" Hotaru practically shouted, before shutting herself up again, "Rei, you're being a dumb hick again!"

The eleven-year-old glared down at her twelve-year-old friend, before both shifted their eyes toward their designated target. There was Kosuke, attempting to chat up Ace for some reason. Like many Trainers who bother him during his down time, the Forest Pokémon merely rolled over and went back to sleep. It made Rei giggle, though not Hotaru. She shivered at the sight of Kosuke; clearly his appearance did more to her psyche than she was willing to let on. And once more, Rei picked up on this.

"What is Hotaru's problem?" Rei inquired as she faced her friend, one eyebrow raised, "How does Kosuke know Hotaru?"

"Everyone knows me, Rei," the twelve-year-old stated as she stood up, arms crossed, and nose pointed to the sky, "I am Hotaru Katsu. The daughter of the richest family in all of the Hako region. Everyone must know who their future Pokémon Champion is, correct?"

The statement made Rei shake her head, as she stood up as well.

"Hotaru knows Kosuke. Rei wants to know why Hotaru knows Kosuke as well!"

"Shut up!" the twelve-year-old shouted at her minor, before turning away. It was clear by now that Hotaru did in fact know Kosuke. She had turned away, blushed a bit, then took a deep breath. She could trust Rei, right? Even as an illiterate hick, the indigo-haired child was – as her mother so often put it – her best friend. Even if that statement made Hotaru choke on her own spit, "Rei... uh... R-Rei... I can, like... trust you, right?"

"H-Hotaru?" she said, as both she and Pichu cocked their heads in unison.

"Okay, okay!" she shouted, before growing quieter, "Rei, I do... like... know Kosuke... okay?" she took in a deep breath, "I always win! I always win! I've never lost a battle, not to any Trainer in practice, any Trainer in the field, and never to _you!_" Rei would beg to differ, "He cheated, okay! I would have beat him, but he cheated me!"

"Kosuke cheated Hotaru!?" Rei replied, stunned.

Rei's a simple girl. She likes to swing from trees, talk to Pokémon, and learn new things about the world. But if there was one thing she could never understand, it was cheaters. Why do cheaters exist? Why do they find the need to cheat? To lie? To steal? To be a horrible person?

Rei couldn't stand cheaters! Especially when it came to Pokémon Battles. She had heard things about Pokémon Cheaters; people who use _illegal _Pokémon. Pokémon capable of using moves or having abilities that are simply unnatural. How they get their hands on these Pokémon is anyone's guess, but they are the most ultimate of cheaters.

What's that? Your Spiritomb has Wonder Guard? That's an illegal Pokémon!

It infuriated Rei, and it showed. She began to growl from Hotaru's accusation of Kosuke being a cheater. Immediately, she wanted to attack him. But to her and Hotaru's surprise, hands fell upon their shoulders.

"Cheater, huh?" Ricka's voice echoed from above.

Rei and Hotaru looked up to the woman together, noticing a smile on her face. She slowly gazed back down to them, a special gleam in her gaze.

"Okay! Let's test this theory, shall we?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Ah... good old fashion CB antics. Even if the antics haven't truly started yet._

_Nonetheless, it feels great. Today's chapter of 2nd Act has the arrival of Kosuke Hayashi! What makes him so special? Why, the fact that he's an OC Submission! Yeah! He comes to us from blazingawesome007! He's had submissions before, but it's still nice nonetheless to have a submission. It feels like a hello from a friend I haven't seen in so many years, ya'know? Mmmmm... so nice..._

_Anyway, this chapter is merely a set up. A set up for what, you may ask? A set up for the next chapter, clearly! Hotaru and Rei are about to get into some shenanigans, all surrounding Kosuke. What will they be? Guess we'll have to wait and see, ya'know?_

_I also have to say something else. 2nd Act will not just take place after the year skip, my friends. 2nd Act will hold tales all over the place, ranging from the first year to the second, and maybe some things in the past. Right now, in this chapter, it takes place in the second year, because Rei and Hotaru are somewhat on friendly terms. However, this is before Ricka and Meloetta have united, so the Unova Arc hasn't occurred yet. Hm... maybe I should make a timeline for this kind of stuff..._

_Anyway you guys, another chapter for ya! I hope you like it!_

_Man... I might write a new Sonic fanfic soon... but I don't know what... makes a man wonder..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. A Model Of Pure Perfection!

A Model Of Pure Perfection! Hotaru vs Kosuke!

"Ricka, who is that boy?" he asked, following the woman as she carried around a large basket of water.

She smiled, gazing over her shoulder toward the man. The young man she had her eye on; Mr. Shun. He was the hard-working man, and all the lasses loved to gather around him. Though, his constant rebuffs of their advances meant one of two things. 1, he had his eyes on a woman already, or 2, he was gay.

And judging from the glances he gives Ricka often, the answer was most surely number 1. Many had claimed Shun and Ricka had something going on, but both denied it. He with a blush and shaking hands, her with her usual fountain of colorful words. But even they couldn't deny the feelings they held for one another. Well, at least they couldn't deny the _sexual tension_ they held for one another.

Or maybe that was just Ricka's side of the spectrum.

"That boy is Kosuke Hayashi," the woman replied as she sat down the heavy jug of water in her arms, "He lives on the streets of Fudan City. I met him sometime ago when he challenged me..." there was this uppity smirk, "I beat him... HEY! DRAGONS! COME ON, I'M HERE TO WASH YOU!" her shout brought over a myriad of Dragon-types, some small, some tall some weak, some powerful. To the woman, they all acted like dogs; rolling over on their backs as they waited to be washed, "Aren't you all just a deck of cards..." the woman said with eyes rolling, "Alright, alright; c'mon..."

"What is Kosuke doing here?" Shun asked next as Ricka began to caress the belly of a Hydregion with a soapy rag.

"The very thing you should be doing right now," the woman replied, "He's working off a debt he owns me..."

"A debt, aye..." he said as he turned around.

Kosuke was there, tending to the fields all by himself. There were a lot of Trainers and their Pokémon running to and fro, ruining his work. And whenever he didn't properly water the flowers or treat them gently, he was sure to get a visit from Xinema or Cecilia. He had quickly learned – _quickly!_ \- that fairy-types are not Pokémon to trifle nor play with.

"Do you... trust Kosuke?" Shun asked a few seconds later, staring at the teen unusually hard.

"Do I trust _anyone_?" she replied as she made kissy faces at the Hydreigon beneath her arms, "_Other _than Pokémon, that is..."

"Well you win this one..."

"Just go and help Kosuke out..." Ricka said as she continued to wash down the Hydregion before her, "He's a good kid, his eyes are just creepy as hell. I can't stand it when he fucking looks at me..." she looked down, then over to him, "He said he ran into some problems, and just needed a place to hide out for the time being. That's why he's here Shun; you can stop twisting my arm..."

He rolled his eyes at the statement; he wasn't being _that _hard on her. But he had to be. His eyes cut back to Kosuke who was working once more. Fists tightening, his eyes very briefly turned a red color. He calmed himself down however.

It was time to see where his _allegiances_ lay...

…

Snooping as usual, I see.

Two little girls, one eleven one twelve, gazed over the tree-stump together. On one's shoulder, a Pichu sat perched, on the other, there was a Zorua. Together they looked at one person and one person alone; this twelve-year-old boy who tended to the fields. He was getting quite a hassling from the Florges behind him, who required, nay, _demanded _he treat her flowers with the utmost respect. If not, she'd do away with him.

Simple as that.

"So Kosuke's a cheater?" Rei asked of Hotaru, trying to get all the facts straight.

"Yes! Yes! He's a cheater!" Hotaru whisper-shouted, forcing it into Rei's head, "I've told you that constantly, Constant! Get that through your thick skull!" she finally calmed down, paying attention again to the boy before them, "His Pokémon are inhuman... uh... inPokémon... should I say... they don't do anything correctly!"

"Hrrrrmmmmph!" the feral child growled lowly, letting her rage known, "Rei hates cheaters! Rei especially hates it when Ricka cheats!"

"Miss Constant cheats?"

"Always in Monopoly..." Rei said, down-trodden, "Ricka never let's Rei get Baltic Avenue... then she sends Rei to jail..."

Hotaru pulled back in confusion at Rei's statement, before looking back to spy on Kosuke. And to both of their surprises, they found their eyes falling on a green and white being in front of them. Their eyes went wide in unison, before they looked up. It was a Gardevoir, one with multiple wounds on her body from many battles over the years. She looked down upon them with a less than amicable eye, and instead appeared to be annoyed with what they were doing.

"Gardevoir..." she said, her red eyes sliding into a squint.

"Ce-Cecilia," Rei said, as if she were caught, "Uh... Rei and Hotaru were just battling dolls!"

"You don't battle dolls, Constant!" Hotaru shouted at Rei's ignorance, "You play with them! And you need dolls to actually play with! If you're going to lie, do it correctly!"

"Garde!" Cecilia instead shouted as she grabbed the two by their collars, pulling them up with her impressive strength.

"ACK!?"

"CECILIA!?"

Before they knew it, they were up in the air and tossed about. The two girls crashed in flowers, feeling a considerable amount of pain. Especially Hotaru, who wasn't used to be manhandled like she just was. She rolled around a bit before getting up on her knees, already seeing Rei was on her feet, and with a hand stretched out to help her rival.

"Rei's used to being thrown around by Pokémon," she explained to her friend, "Doesn't Hotaru's Pokémon throw Hotaru around as well?"

"No! My Pokémon are well-behaved, unlike yours!" Hotaru said as Rei helped her to her feet. Her outburst was followed by a very small, "Thank you..."

Suddenly a rack fell down before them, scratching the earth and making both girls yip. When they stared forward, it was him. The one with the powerful eyes Rei couldn't stand, and Hotaru hated. The eyes belonging to that twelve-year-old boy.

"What are you two doing!?" Kosuke shouted, "Why do you two keep spying on me!?"

Well it appeared as if their ruses were broken. While Rei was simply going to come up with yet another horrible lie, her rich friend did the speaking for her.

"Oh? Spy on you?" Hotaru said with ease, her nose stuck to the air, "No, no, no! I would never spy on such commoners! I don't have time to spy on those _beneath _me! I was simply educating Rei on certain things."

She said that so easily, and with such a pristine and uppity way, even _Rei _was convinced they didn't just spend the last half-hour spying on Kosuke. Hotaru was good; only Ricka could lie better than she could. That being said, Kosuke kept his eyes on her. When Hotaru usually got on her – let's call them 'uppity sprees' – it was very hard for them to turn off. That usually happened when she felt like it; so it was simply best to ignore what she had going on.

So far, Kosuke _hadn't _understood how things worked around here.

"So you're just one of _those _types, aren't you?" he said, somewhat snidely toward her, making Hotaru snap her eyes down with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now glaring at him fully.

"I know your _type_," he said, directly challenging Hotaru, "The rich type who think they're entitled to anything and everything, because you've been given everything on a silver platter! Well guess what! There's some of us who had to work for what we have! Like me! All my Pokémon are caught and hand-raised, unlike you! How do you train your Pokémon!?"

"I train them better than you could ever train yours!" Hotaru shouted, her voice reaching to a pitch Rei never heard it reach before, "And don't you _EVER_ insult my Pokémon!"

She then stampeded out of the area, once again surprising Rei with something she had not known about her friend. Who would've thought Hotaru could run so fast? Pichu reached out for the feral child, before both her and Rei's ears twitched in unison.

"Seriously, why do you hang out with her?" Kosuke asked, making Rei face him.

"BAKA!" she shouted out instead.

He was promptly stricken across the face.

…

"Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... zzzzzzz..."

A steady stream of snores and other such sounds resonated from the woman's nose and mouth. Sitting perched on the back porch of her home, her blue eyes closed was the Constant Box owner. Ricka didn't mean to fall asleep, it just kinda happened. She got herself all nice and comfortable, stared over the hills with Vorpal at her side, and then the next thing she knew she was unconscious. And once again, it wasn't an unusual sight to see.

It was somewhat unusual what she had in her hands; a black hat. No one had seen Ricka hold a hat quite like it before, and no one knew what it meant.

A few seconds later, a certain twelve-year-old trotted up, her azure blue eyes looking left and right.

"Hotaru!" she cried, "Where did Hotaru go?"

"Huh, what? Wuzzat!?"

Ricka's eyes opened, her body springing up. Her action caused the black hat in hand to fly up and land upon the table with a '_plop!_' sound. When Ricka looked down, she just saw the eyes of her sister gazing back. It made the woman roll her eyes as her frown was replaced with a gentle and warm smile.

"Hey, Rei," she called, waving her hand at her little sister, "Come here real quick, will ya?"

"Has Ricka seen Hotaru?" the child asked as she walked up the stairs to her.

"Hell no, she's your friend," the woman said as she leaned over her chair to face Rei, rolling her eyes as she did so, "You'll find her in due time, though," she then began shaking the black hat in her hand by its bill, "I once wore this hat... all the time long ago, Rei. Back when I was apart of Team Rocket..."

"This is Ricka's Team Rocket hat?" the child asked, eyes appearing to glow as she gazed at it.

"Yep," the woman replied, grinning, "i found it washing our clothes the other day... can't find the rest of my uniform though, and for some reason I _know _it's your fault..." the eleven-year-old blushed and looked away, "Anyway... here's my hat... bring it back later, okay?"

She tossed it to Rei shortly there after, with the eleven-year-old catching it. Figuring her time for rest was over, Ricka stood up from her seat and moved on with Vorpal floating steadily behind her. Rei lingered behind on the back porch of her home, holding Ricka's old uniform hat in hand. To everyone else it was just a hat, but to Rei it was a piece of memorabilia from Ricka's misty past. It was kinda silly to say she cherished such things.

Rei quickly slipped on the hat, her fists on her hips. From the very few fragments of information she had on Team Rocket, the child could easily say they were a most _wonderful _company! Finding Legendary Pokémon, saving Pokémon, and denouncing the evils of truth and love! Denouncing any evil sounds good in Rei's mind, even if she doesn't know what 'denounce' means. Or what that statement as a whole means as well. Wearing this hat which made her feel justified and strong, the indigo-haired child stared to the heavens with a great smile on her face.

Then she posed in such a way with her fists on her hips, and her nose stuck up high. Whoa, doing this made Rei realize something. Sticking your nose up feels _really _good; no wonder Hotaru does it so often. Speaking of Hotaru, she really needed to find her friend.

Rei's search was revitalized as she ran around the area, searching for her friend. She was surprised when she caught the perfect child's sent, lingering near the main building. Rei circled it a good two or three times, before finally locating the source of the scent.

And it was hiding with Ace.

"Scept..." Ricka's mighty Sceptile groaned as he lazed about within the shade, appearing to be resting.

"Ace," Rei said to him in Pokélanguage, "Have you seen Hotaru? I can't find her anywhere..."

"Oh... you mean Miss Perfect?" Ace inquired, one eye open as he gazed at his trainer's younger sister, "Yeah... she's here... just jumped behind me out of nowhere..."

"Can you give her to me?" Rei asked next.

"Sure thing..."

"AH!? ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

His claw fell on Hotaru's collar, picking her up in the air with ease. She was quaking in the Sceptile's hand, with her beloved Zorua shaking on her shoulder as well. He suddenly dropped her down right before Rei, who looked down at her rival with a cocked head. When Rei reached down her hand to grab Hotaru's, her friend swatted it away.

"I don't need your help, Constant," Hotaru said as she stood up, dusting grass and dirt off her body, her nose even sticking up as well, "I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own!"

"Rei was just trying to help..." the feral child said as she glared at her rival with a less than stellar gaze, "Why is Hotaru acting so weird around Kosuke? Rei doesn't like Kosuke much either, but Rei doesn't run away from him..."

"I'm not running away! That cheater insulted my Pokémon! You heard him!" she then crossed her arms and looked away, growling ever so lowly, "I work my butt off to train my Pokémon, you know that..." she then took her Zorua in her arms as she pet it gently, "I may get them different than some others... but I work my but off to train them all the same. My Pokémon got to their level because I got them there, no one else..."

"If Hotaru's Pokémon are strong enough – and Rei thinks they are – then why doesn't Hotaru fight Kosuke? Hotaru can show Kosuke her Pokémon aren't weak..."

"You are so naive it hurts, Rei..." Hotaru replied as she looked at her rival, gaining a glare thanks to her statement, "i can't just go out and fight!"

"Why can't Hotaru fight?" Rei asked, "Hotaru always wins! Hotaru can beat Kosuke! Rei's knows it!"

"Augh! It's just not that easy!" she shouted, wishing to run away again. In fact, no, she did turn around and run. Only when she did so, her face rammed into Ace's chest. Hotaru bounced back, staring up to the Sceptile who blocked her path. He appeared to be annoyed, probably because he had just been awoken by all this commotion.

"Tile..." Sceptile said as he looked Hotaru up and down, making her swallow her spit in apprehension.

"Oh... Rei doesn't think Ace is going to let Hotaru do that..."

…

"Dammit..." he grunted, his laptop slamming shot on his lap.

He ran his fingers through his spiky-brown hair, showing clear frustration and unhappiness with what he had just learned. The Shiny Mawile sitting across from him stared up to his Trainer, confused by his Trainer's actions. He reached out a hand, but the young man quickly stood up.

Shun felt conflicted, and he knew not why. He knew exactly what to do, and to do it fast. He knew he had to _detain _that little boy. But a part of him felt like that _wasn't _the thing he should do. That his mission, his alliances, his _loyalty_ laid with the Box. But that's stupid.

He didn't know what to do as he walked down the front porch of Constant Box toward his car, so he could put up his laptop. Upon doing so, he turned around just in time to see the boy who caused him such mental agony. The lad was staring at cars as they drove by, very seedy and mysterious cars. To Shun, they were just normal vehicles passing by, but to that boy – Kosuke – they seemed to be the cause of fear.

He was wising up to certain things; the kid sure was intelligent. But did he know that _they _were closer than he even thought? Probably not. Nonetheless, it was time to start things. Shun's hand balled itself into a tightly woven fists, as he took steps toward Kosuke. The boy with the dagger like eyes steadily realized he was walking his way. If Kosuke had a look that could kill, then at this moment, Shun had a glare that could _murder_. There was something serious brewing in Shun's gut, an it was about to come out.

Just when...

"Kosuke!"

The both of them turned around, facing she who called out his name. It was an eleven-year-old feral girl with her hands around her mouth to help her yell. When she realized she had gained his attention, she ran up to his body and faced him; face-to-face. Kosuke wisely stepped back, unsure if Rei was going to strike him yet again. Fortunately, it didn't happen.

"Hotaru challenges Kosuke to battle!"

"I never agreed to such a thing!" the perfect child barked from behind.

"But Hotaru has to fight Kosuke! She has to make Kosuke understand her Pokémon's not weak!"

"That little runt doesn't even deserve to watch my Pokémon fight!" Hotaru shouted back, "Now shut-up, Constant! Stop making such a big scene before Miss Constant hears!"

"It's too fucking late for all that!" a bark echoed from the building beside them.

The sound of foot stomps echoed in loud pounds; clearly she was doing this on purpose. Suddenly the building they all stood outside of had it's door open, as a certain redhead walked out. Ricka held various cleaning utensils in hand as she stepped out of the building, Yuri on her shoulder. She shook her head at the sight of them all, as they all stared back.

"So... Pokémon battle, huh?" she asked, before smirking, "Good, I need something to break this fucking monotony... Shun, prepare the battlefield!"

"Ricka, there's two things about that; #1, the battlefield was destroyed when you were training with Quest last time... #2, I really have something important to talk to Kosuke about."

"Save it for later and get your Tyranitar..." Ricka ordered as she walked away, her hips swaying, "We have a battle to mediate."

Shun growled a tiny bit, displeased that his quest had been placed on hold so soon. But he wasn't _unhappy_. Which is strange; how can he be displeased and yet _content_? Like he was kinda happy the redhead muscled her way into something she shouldn't have; just like usua. Probably because it allowed him to leave another problem alone.

"Okay, okay," he said with arms up high, "Mawile, go get Tyranitar... the Box has a battle..."

…

The first time the Constant Box battlefield saw life, it was when Rei faced off against a certain boy named Kane Malso. After, it had played host to many Pokémon Battles for various Trainers. It was the second most sought after battle spot in Fudan City next to the battle spot near the city's residential Pokémon Center. Why was this one so respected? Probably because Ricka was always there ready to sprout her infamous lines of 'motivation'. AKA, curse like a sailor.

Just as usual, Ricka was there, sitting perched on the back of her mighty Nidoking. Quest, arms crossed, gazed menacingly at all the lesser Pokémon who had the balls to step up to him. To be honest, he just _loved _making smaller beings shake in their toes and bones.

"Okay, okay..." Ricka said with a smile as she looked down upon the Constant Battlefield, "We have to make this somewhat quick, after all, I have a good few Pokémon to tend to before this nights over..." she smiled as she stuck her nose up high, matching Hotaru a tad bit in terms of snootiness, "One this side, we have Hotaru Katsu, of the Katsu family! And on the other side, we have Kosuke Hayashi! Uh... I really don't have much to say about him..."

"Riiiiickaaaaa..." Rei groaned.

"Whatever whatever..."

"Wila, wile!" Yuri said as she stood perched on Ricka's shoulder.

"Right right," the woman added, "the rules are simple; just like in the wild. The two are to use only three Pokémon, all of their own choosing. When the last Pokémon has fainted, yadda yadda yadda, and all that good shit..." the woman checked the Pokétch on her hand, "Ah, yes, give me a sec... one... two... three..."

"NIIIDOOO!"

"SHUT UP QUEST!" her hand fell in a cutting motion, "And go!"

When one becomes a Pokémon Trainer, they always get into their own little ways of doing things. And no where is more common than a Trainer's stance at the moment they launch out their Poké Ball. Every Trainer has his or her own send-off, even if he or she doesn't realize it. And for Hotaru, it was simple. She leaned to one side as a Poké Ball slipped from her waist pouch into her hand. It enlarged quickly, showing just how skilled she was with Poké Ball handling. She clenched it tightly, pulled back, and then launched it out whilst shouting her Pokémon's name.

"Go! Haunter!" Hotaru cried, sending out her first Pokémon.

"Kira, go!" Kosuke shouted in response.

Their Poké Balls opened together, bringing brilliant twin flashes together. As soon as it was over, the temperature in the area had to have dropped by ten degrees, sending slight shivers all around. Upon doing so, this dark creature descended, smiling a most sadistic smile, as it's long purple tongue slithered from its satanic maw.

"Haaaauuunnnttt," Hotaru's Gas Pokémon slurred, hovering up and down while it's detached hands clawed out to the air.

"Lava!" was it's reply.

On Kosuke's side, there was a quadruped. It's belly was a creamy-white, while it's upper-half was a bluish green. There were portholes on the Pokémon's head and behind, where flames spewed out. This caused the temperature to rise again, as oppose to Hotaru's Gengar. Quite the opposition here; a ghost and a volcano, clashing against one another. Ricka couldn't help but to let her anticipation known, as she 'ooh'd' in awe.

Hotaru and Kosuke glared at one another, their eyes like knives. Hotaru's fingers twitched around her hips, like she were a cowgirl itching to grab her holstered pistol. The same couldn't be said for Kosuke; he didn't budge an inch. There was something about him that felt like he had already planned the battle out, and what was going to happen.

But Hotaru was no idiot; quite the opposite. The perfect child had many fights, and knew the stats of her Pokémon and her opponent's Pokémon well. She didn't go to school for no reason, unlike Rei. The perfect child licked her lips, weighing out her options. Naturally she'd start off with Shadow Punch; it never missed, and was always good for getting things underway.

But what about that Quilava? She knew it wouldn't be defeated from one blow, unavoidable or not. It's not like Haunters are known for their amazing physical prowess, after all. But she had no clue what moves her enemy would employ. Was the Quilava the quick and powerful kind? Or the bulky and tough type? Well, it was time to figure out.

Going with her gut, Hotaru pointed her hand out and shouted,

"Haunter! Shadow Punch!"

"Hauuuunnt," the Gas Pokémon slurred as it slowly vanished, a powerful haze of thick darkness suddenly falling upon the field.

Kosuke's Quilava – Kira – stared around the darkness, knowing her opponent would appear at any moment. She was a wily thing, knowing the move was going to land, no matter what she did. But she showed no fear of the coming attack, or the pain it would inflict. Instead, she rested full belief in the hands of her Trainer.

"Kira! Defense Curl!" Kosuke command, at the most opportune time.

She curled up into a tight ball, becoming as hard as a rock. At that moment, a powerful punch from the shadows was launched. It slammed into Kira's hide, pushing her, but not causing any physical or lasting damage. Haunter quickly pulled back after, while the flames from Kira's portholes erupted.

"Now it's my turn..." Kosuke said to himself lowly, "Kira! Counter with Flame Wheel!"

The Volcano Pokémon suddenly began spinning around, flames spewing from its portholes. She twirled and twirled, Kira did, creating a pillar of flames that pushed Haunter away. Hotaru peered into the flames, her fists clenching tight. She bit her lip as well, whilst processing some kind of out for this. Those flames were strong, far too strong for a Quilava like Kira to muster. It seemed to reinforce the idea that his Pokémon were illegal, though that simply was untrue. Kosuke merely trained his Pokémon that well. Since physical violence would be far too pointless against this Quilava, she figured she'd need to act smarter.

"Haunter, Smog!" Hotaru commanded, making the Gas Pokémon give a dastardly smile.

It's tongue fell out, as it's body diffused into a most hideous gas. Even from her distance, Ricka was force to clinch her nose to force out the horrible smells. Not surprising, Quest dutifully enjoyed the horrendous stench, while Yuri was unaffected. The air of toxicity wafted toward Quilava, being a move unable to be avoided, especially when launched by a poison-type. Kira did show slight desperation as she stared around to the poisonous air, not knowing what to do. However her trainer's calm demeanor quelled any fear she may have.

The infectious poison insulted her nostrils, making the Volcano Pokémon hack and wheeze. Very terribly, Kira started suffering, thanks mainly to the strength of the Pokémon poisoning her. She tried shaking Haunter off, but the ghost's body – not to mention its hideous laugh – remained ever present within her.

Until, for seemingly no reason, they broke apart. Haunter returned to form before his trainer, leaving a weakened Quilava as it's opponent. There was this figure and form master and Pokémon then shared. Hotaru shifted to stand on one foot, while she lifted her hand to her mouth. Upon doing so, she giggled at the sight. The same thing was performed by Haunter. It lifted it's hand to its mouth and giggled as well; if it had legs, it would surely be standing on one foot as well.

"I hope you don't mind," Hotaru said mockingly, "But I think that shade of purple on your Pokémon is absolutely to _die _for!"

"It won't be there for long..." Kosuke replied.

Suddenly, from her fur, Kira produced a green berry. Hotaru stopped giggling at the sight, and so did her Haunter. Berry in hand, the Volcano Pokémon quickly ate it. It didn't take long for her to devour the berry whole, and when she did, the Kira got back on all fours. Upon doing so, she felt like she was at 100% again.

"Quiiiil!" she shouted.

"What the!? You cheater!" Hotaru shouted.

"Nuh-uh!" Kosuke shouted back, "I did not cheat! I merely gave my Pokémon a Lum Berry because I knew something like this could happen!"

"RICKA!"

"SHUT UP! Damn... my ears..." the woman suddenly looked down, as if thinking up what to do. Was this against the rules? It all depended on her next question, "H-hey... Hotaru, does your Pokémon have any hold items?"

The twelve-year-old suddenly blushed, as she looked away.

"W-well..." she said, "It's not a _berry_..."

"Then what is it?"

Hotaru sighed as she looked back at her Haunter, shaking her hand a bit and sending her Pokémon a hidden message. The Haunter's body quickly turned into a gaseous state, before revealing what it held in its body. A necklace, with a tag at the end. And written on the tag were Japanese characters.

"A Spell Tag, hm?" Ricka said, her hand caressing the bottom of Yuri's chin, "Increasing your Haunter's attack, huh? It's smart, I'll give you that, but if Kosuke is cheating, then that would make you a cheater too. Even if – so far – it hasn't been working..."

"H-hey!"

"Anyway, the battle goes on!"

Hotaru shifted her attentions back to the Quilava, who was at full power. Was it wrong to say her entire plan with her Haunter was to simply poison the hell out of her opponent? Smog worked, but the chances of it working again were now slim to none. The Quilava was puffing out pollution around it's body, giving the air around her a shaded hue. Smog would simply disperse within all that smoke.

"Smokescreen..." Kosuke stated, "I'd like to see your Smog get through that!"

Hotaru glared at Kosuke, giving a stare of pure hatred. Rei couldn't help but to freeze up in her feet, knowing that glare all to well. She looked down to her hand, wondering what she should do to win this fight. Shadow Punch the Quilava to death? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to give Kosuke the _honor _of fainting one of her Pokémon. Not now, nor ever.

"Haunter..." Hotaru said as she glared at her foe, "Destiny Bond..."

Kosuke jerked back, stunned by the sudden command. The Haunter rose it's finger, causing the faintest image of a ribbon to appear upon it's finger. The Haunter continued laughing, while the faintest image of a ribbon suddenly appeared upon Kira's finger. She looked down, then back up, then back down again; she hadn't faced an opponent who used this tactic yet.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked, staring at Kosuke, "Afraid to attack all of a sudden?"

"You..." he groaned, knowing what would happen if Hotaru's Haunter were to faint, "That's a dirty trick, and you know it!"

"No it's not!" Hotaru said as she pointed at herself, "I'm simply covering my bases! This was a loosing match, especially when you put up that Smokescreen! I really should've taught Haunter Toxic..." she then looked back up, "So what are you going to do now, huh? Call back your Pokémon!?" Kosuke 'tsked' in response as he was preparing to do just that, "Well I won't give you the chance! Haunter! Explosion!"

The Haunter stared back at it's master, when she uttered that command. Really? So soon? They hadn't even caused that much destruction yet. Haunter wasn't displeased by the command to self-destruct, it was displeased with the fact that it had not yet caused it's fare share of brutality. But it smiled nonetheless, taking solace in the knowledge that it's self-destruction would take down it's opponent as well.

Kosuke grew wide eyed, as the Haunter suddenly closed it's mouth. The Pokémon's body began expanding, as it's eyes comically bulged. Suddenly a red light appeared, as the Gas Pokémon began to all the poison it had expelled during the match.

It then began to flash white-hot, and soon after that blinding. Rays of light appeared from the Haunter's body, while the ground began quaking.

"Hauuuuunt..." it said lowly, charging its suicidal attack, "TEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

And _BOOM!_

Everyone was forced to cover it's eyes from the mighty explosion Haunter mustered up. Visible cracks erupted from the earth, while smog and debris was thrown every which way. When vision was restored, gone was Hotaru's Haunter. It was as if it just went up and,

_Poof..._

And yet Hotaru used her Poké Ball to recall every bit of Haunter's spread out pieces. On the other end, Kira continued standing. She looked down to her paws, feeling completely okay. Even Kosuke thought Hotaru's suicidal plan had failed. But, no, the perfect child doesn't fail. If she intended to use her Pokémon to die, then you damn well better believe _everyone's _Pokémon is going to die.

Kira's wide eyes suddenly went small. She choked on her next breath, as it got caught easily. The Quilava gave hard coughs, as she struggled to stand on all fours. Then she tipped to one side, fell over, and remained that way.

"Wow... I don't know whether to clap my hand at a well-planned strategy, or shake my hand at the fact that it came down to that..." Ricka said, before shrugging, "I guess I'll do both!"

She clapped her hands together, giving an applaud, but shook her head nonetheless. The fight's outcome was entertaining, one could not deny this fact. A Destiny Bond and an Explosion; Ricka could say she had never seen a fight end that way before. Ultimately however she leaned back on Quest's body again, raising her next hand.

"Okay you two," she then said, "Send out your next Pokémon!"

Kira snatched up another Poké Ball, clenching it tight in hand. The stance she used the first time to send out her Pokémon was different. This time, she brought the Poké Ball close to face, before launching it up and over.

"Go! Frogadier!" she shouted, matching Kosuke's call of,

"Yamato! Go!"

The two Poké Balls were launched, and their Pokémon released. For Hotaru, it was exactly as she called out. A somewhat slim and streamlined Pokémon. The Pokémon ranged with only a few colors; either blue or dark blue. A frog, it also very much held the image of a ninja as well.

"Froooooo," the Bubble Frog Pokémon growled.

"Groooo..." was her Pokémon's retort.

Yamato, that being Kosuke's Pokémon, was extremely _familiar_. Skinny, green, reptilian, with a single long green leaf stretching from its head. Though evolved, it wasn't at it's full strength. Much like the Frogadier before him, this Pokémon too was a starter.

It was the Wood Gecko Pokémon, Grovyle.

"Awwww! Ricka! Look, it's a mini Ace!" Rei said, gushing at the cuteness a Grovyle apparently had.

"Uh... yeah..." Ricka said as she shook her head, "Look, don't compare my Ace to any other Treeko, Grovyle, or Sceptile... like... at _all_..." she glared down at her sister, "Seriously... that's a no-no..."

"Oooookaaaaaay..." Rei said lowly, gazing back toward the battlefield as the battle continued before them.

The two stared at one another, their Pokémon doing like wise. Both Frogadier and Grovyle were known to be incredibly fast Pokémon in their own right, with their evolution being even faster. They were both in leagues of their own in terms of speed, but today, there could only be one victor.

Unless Hotaru decided to pull another double-KO. And knowing her, that was extremely possible. _Somehow_.

"Yamato! Leaf Blade!" Kosuke suddenly commanded, cutting the silence short quickly.

The Wood Gecko Pokémon quickly and easily fashioned a blade out of nothing but leaves, and only a second later dashed for his foe. His footsteps were like that of a ninja; speedy, light-weight, hard to keep track of. However, his biggest problem was that he was fighting a _real _ninja. Not some fake.

Or was it?

_SHING!_

His blade cut right where Frogadier stood. Naturally, the Bubble Frog Pokémon was striken down. Yamato glared down upon his foe, expecting a victory. However to his own surprise, the image of Frogadier _vanished_. Instead, sitting in Frogadier's place, was a small green _doll._

_ Substitue._

Yamato pulled back, only to feel a tapping upon his shoulder. He spun around, facing of all things, Hotaru's Frogadier. The ninja-like Pokémon smiled, before suddenly spewing blazing hot water upon Yamato's body. Though the attack didn't hurt as much as it could have, the added affect was much, _much _worse.

"GROOOOOOO!" Yamato roared in pain, steam rising from his body high and high.

The pain wasn't in the hot water – though that was definitely apart of it – the pain was in the burn. Yamato's face and parts of his chest was showing a burning hot red; it was even painful to the touch.

_Scald_.

"Gro, gro, gro!" the Wood Gecko Pokémon growled, attempting his hardest to keep his rage in check. It wasn't easy, really.

"Fro, fro, fro!" the Bubble Frog Pokémon laughed, hands on its gut to stop from laughing anymore.

Yamato eventually gained the power to look at his foe, to which the Frogadier gazed back. Then it did this extremely telling remark. The ninja-like Pokémon suddenly posed cutely, winked an eye, and blue a kiss toward Yamato. So Hotaru's Frogadier was a girl. Not even Rei knew that.

And boy was it hard to keep his eyes off of her. Yamato just looked at the Frogadier before him with hearts for eyes, all the while his body burned from searing pain. He didn't even care, even as the Frogadier made 'come hither' motions with her finger. Yamato got closer and closer, ignoring the commands his Trainer gave. It was like Yamato was immobilized by the love.

_Attract_.

Frogadier suddenly made a kissing motion, the closer Yamato got to her. Ice began to flow from her lips; she was preparing something. Yamato was in kissing distance now, about to be touched upon by something blistering.

This was it; the clincher. He didn't know the danger of the beauty before him, he didn't know the danger presented to him. Until his Trainer's call finally broke through.

"Yamato! Use Protect!"

His eyes grew wide, as he suddenly leaped back. With his amazing speeds, he slammed his foot down on the ground, jutting up a rock formation that would shield him. At the same time, Frogadier fired out a beam of pure ice which slammed against Yamato's earth-made shield. The area's temperature dropped again thanks to Frogadier's attack, matching how it was when Haunter was in everyone's presence.

Yamato stepped back, gazing at his shield as it was coated with ice. That could have easily been him, if he hadn't come to his senses. Staring past the rock, he watched as Hotaru's Froagdier slammed her foot down in frustration; clearly she expected her attack to win. With that failure, at least Frogadier could take solace in the fact that she left a lasting remark on Yamato's body.

"Errrrrrr...!" he growled, feeling the burning pain still on his body. It hurt far greater than he thought it would.

"Ooookaaay..." Kosuke said with a deep breath, his fears laid to rest for the time being, "Yamato! Swords Dance!"

The Grovyle lifted his sword, eyes closing shut. And it was with eyes shut that he performed a series of expertly timed, yet fast paced motions and movements. It was kinda hypnotic, if you were to be watching. When it was all said, Yamato's blade vanished. Yet the affects were felt and seen. There was just something stronger about him, which sent a quaking through the area.

Frogadier was unimpressed. Call it cockiness she had gained from her Trainer; the Bubble Frog Pokémon showed no fear in the face of her weakness or his attack increase. She instead placed her hand down like usual, becoming ninja-like as she stared him down. Yamato mirrored her stance, as if mocking the Pokémon. She definitely didn't like that.

"Kinda cute..." Hotaru commented, "But also annoying! Frogadier! Ice Beam!"

"Yamato! Counter with Leaf Blade!" Kosuke retorted, holding complete faith in his Pokémon's skills.

The Frogadier performed a series of ninja-like hand combinations, before suddenly stopping. The next moment, she fired out a long and steady beam of ice toward her foe. Yamato quickly fashioned a Leaf Blade at the side, then struck at the beam headed his way.

What should have happened; he was to be turned into a block of ice.

What really happened; he sliced huge chunks of the ice away.

Hotaru was stunned. All of her ideas and skills she had learned through school hadn't prepared her for this. She was used to fools who did stupid things like this being rightfully beaten for their ignorance. But her best laid plans were busted; her Ice Beam failed.

Yamato smiled as he deflected Frogadier's attack. Kosuke too smiled, happy that his gambit played off. Hotaru on the other hand began fidgeting. There was something extremely _deranged _going on with the usually _perfect _child. Ricka and Rei looked at Hotaru together, confused by what she was exhibiting. When suddenly she shouted out-

"Anata wa sagi-shi o hinan!"

So Hotaru can speak Japanese. Go figure.

"Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu!" she started shouting out, over and over again, "Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu!" no one had any clue what it meant, "Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu! Reito Bimu Reito Bimu!" no one but her Pokémon.

Abiding by the commands of her Trainer, Frogadier began firing Ice Beams wildly and frenetically. There was no pacing, no planned intervals no nothing. The Bubble Frog Pokémon merely fired as many Ice Beams as it pleased. Some strong, some weak, some fast, some slow, some toward Yamato, some in random other directions. This wasn't something Hotaru would do; she was usually so calm and collective. But right now, she acted like she was actually _twelve-years-old_. And boy, Rei had never seen her friend act like this before.

Kosuke had no idea what to do. Such randomness was hard to pin down, let alone beat. What made it worse was how nonpunishable it was. Frogadier was the faster Pokémon, and he couldn't deny how well-trained she was. Right now, he needed to focus on keeping his Pokémon protected, instead of defeating his enemy. He fumbled with his calls, trying his hardest not to get hit by Ice Beam himself, before it all came to a sudden stop.

"Reito... Biiimuuu..." Hotaru said as she caught her breath, realizing she just threw a childish tantrum.

Frogadier fired her final beam of ice, before falling over upon her back. It would seem she merely struggled herself out, fainting from the energy she put into her Ice Beam frenzy. Kosuke could finally breath easy, before staring dead ahead.

There he was, his Pokémon. Yamato, face surprised, Leaf Blade in hand, and frozen entirely solid. When it happened? Probably in the middle of all those random Ice Beams and whatnot. He called back his Grovyle, readying his third and final Pokémon. So did Hotaru, though she appeared to be different. She looked down instead of having her nose stuck up, and her face was constricted. She just pulled out another Poké Ball, and said nothing. Kosuke didn't like it, as he threw out his next and final Pokémon for this match.

"Go!" he shouted, "Minato!"

The capsule device snapped open, shining its wonderful and brilliant hue. What was unleashed stood tall on two feet. A being whose most defining colors were green and white with a dash of red. His eyes, stoic and hard, showing nothing an intense attitude. He was a Pokémon many look up to for their glory in battle, not to mention levelheadedness.

"Gallade!" the Blade Pokémon announced, facing nothing.

Hotaru had not yet called out her third and final Pokémon. She instead stared down, face hidden, small Poké Ball in hand. She finally tapped it, causing the Poké Ball to enlarge within her finger tips. It was a Poké Ball unlike any other. A dark shade of purple, with two purple spheres on the top sides. In the middle of the Poké Ball, sat a stylized 'M'.

"Ricka... what is Hotaru holding..." Rei asked, as every stared at the Poké Ball in awe.

"A Master Ball..." Ricka said, "Hotaru has a Master Ball... not gonna lie thought; I'm not entirely surprised..."

Hotaru lifted her Master Ball, finally gazing up to her opponent. As she did so, her face was that of restrained hatred. She hated being backed into a corner like this, but knew it would happen. This entire fight was the exact opposite of how it was supposed to go. Sure, Hotaru and Kosuke were equals thus far, but she didn't want to be equals. She wanted to be his _superior_. Her entire goal in life was to be better than everyone else. She was going to become the Pokémon Champion.

That's whats been in her head since forever. She knew nothing but battling, training, getting stronger, so one day she could take the world by storm. But looses and defeats, those marred what would other wise be her perfect record. She could have that; no way, no how.

"You... you..." she said lowly, before continuing with, "Anata... anata..."

She threw out her Poké Ball. It snapped open; darkness spewed out. It swamped over the area, calling to life its _deadly_ cargo. Everyone stared to see Hotaru's shocking and surprising last Pokémon. Even the Zorua on her shoulder quaked in her boots at the sight of the mighty beast.

Three heads. Purple body. Thin wings. No legs. Red eyes. Blood and drool.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYDRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Brutal Pokémon, Hydreigon, roared out.

Hotaru's lips didn't even move; she uttered no command. The Hydreigon did all the work on its own. Suddenly it rushed for Minato, taking Kosuke and everyone back. His Gallade leaped out of the way of an earth-shattering pounce, one that shook the ground beneath their feet. Minato was pressed, staring toward his opponent who had clear murder in his eyes.

They say Gallades can read the minds of their opponents. The only thing in Hydreigon's mind was _kill_.

"Gall?" he gasped, as the Brutal Pokémon flew for him.

"Mintao! Drain Punch!" Kosuke commanded, knowing the hit would be super effected.

His Gallade suddenly vanished as his speeds were so great, his entire body blurred. Standing up to Hotaru's Hydreigon, he slammed his fist into the dragon's gut. The punch shook Hydreigon, as his fist bulged into his body. He then felt his energy being revitalize, as he stole some of Hydreigon's strength.

That is he _thought _he stole Hydreigon's energy. The Brutal Pokémon didn't appear to be any weaker, nor did it show signs of slowing down.

"DREIGOOOOOON!" it roared, with its stunned opponent standing before him.

There were so much gnashing of teeth, and so much pain, it took all of Minato's strength to force the Hydreigon off of his body. When he did, he felt like he had come out of the attack on the losing end. All the while, Hotaru's Hydreigon continued to approach him, giving a most insidious smile with all three of its heads.

Minato stood up again, prepared to face his enemy as best he could. The dragon approached him even more.

"Ookay, ooookaaay!" Ricka suddenly exclaimed as she leaped down from Quest's back, "I've seen enough! Volito! Dragon Tail!

Suddenly, a certain green and brown Pokémon flew in out of nowhere. A mystical dragon that seemed to fly with sand. This Pokémon slammed his tail into Hydreigon's body, sending it flying away. The strike so strong, it forced the Hydreigon back into its Poké Ball.

How? Black magic.

"Flyyyy!" Ricka's Mystic Pokémon, Flygon, shouted out.

The fight was over. Volito landed with arms crossed, staring at the battlefield which had been marred thanks to the fight. Minato stood up one weakened legs, shivering from the power Hotaru's Pokémon exhibited. All the while, the 'perfect' child, remained with her head down. She refused to look at anyone, as she placed her Master Ball away. And before anyone could say a word to her, she ran off.

"I really need to get out of here..." Kosuke stated, as he pulled out a Poké Ball, "Minato return..."

…

She stared endlessly toward the roads. Up until this point in time, she hadn't uttered a single word. She didn't want to talk to anyone or anything; she had even recalled her Zoura. No, right now, the perfect child wanted to be with her own thoughts.

There was only one who could bring her out of this, only one person on the entire ranch. She walked up a few moments later, stalking behind objects like a hunter. When she eventually approached her target, the feral child was surprised by the lack of sound. No 'Constant!' or 'Leave me alone you illiterate hick!' Instead, the perfect child remained stoically indifferent to everything.

And then Rei sat beside Hotaru. And they both said nothing. Rei had no clue what to say; she didn't even know if she should say anything! But after a few minutes, the eleven-year-old mustered the courage to speak. She faced Hotaru, who continued looking on, and said,

"Hotaru..." the silence she got back was overbearing. Right now, she'd _love _to hear Hotaru's usual insults, "Hotaru..."

"Do you know why I train, Rei?" Hotaru inquired, shaking a bit in her feet, "Do you know how it feels to be me? I'm supposed to be _perfect_. I'm not supposed to lose. Not once, not ever... Kosuke beat me before... I _hated _that feeling..." so Hotaru did know Kosuke, "I never wanted to lose again. I caught a Hydreigon, so I'd _never_ lose. My purpose in life is to become the best... nothing more, nothing less. I train my Pokémon so that, one day, I'll become the Pokémon Champion. That's _all _I want... to become a champion..."

Finally, a limo pulled up, driving up to the front of the Constant Box building. Hotaru stood up, her things gathered, as she walked off toward the vehicle. But there was something she said as she walked away, that still haunts Rei to this very day.

"If I don't become Champion... then what _good _am I?"

Rei didn't say anything, instead watching as Hotaru got into her limo and eventually road away. Rei continued sitting on her front porch, before the door behind her opened. Ricka walked out, and sat down on the staircase before her. She placed her hands on her lap, faced Rei, then faced the road. And nodded.

"What have we learned today, Rei?" Ricka asked her sister, as she stared to the sunset skies.

"Rei's learned that..." the woman murmured, "Hotaru and Ricka are a lot alike..."

"What? Me and the princess?" Ricka stated as she laughed, "No, no... we're _nothing _alike... Hotaru's an interesting little case, Rei. She's after something, but she doesn't know what it is yet... I kinda feel bad for her. She has the weight of her parents and her dreams on her shoulders. She'll learn one day that she can't do everything... and..."

"And...?"

"It'll either break her down... or build her up..." Ricka finally stood up, facing her sister as she reached out her hand, "Good thing she has you as a friend! You'll help her, right?"

Rei nodded as she stood up too, grabbing her sister's hand tightly.

"Now let's go get us something to fucking eat," Ricka said, "All this shit today has me fucking hungry. I'm gonna get fucking wasted!"

"Riiiiiiiickaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rei and Ricka quickly made way for the garage, before riding out on Ricka's moped. And the entire Box was left silent. Well, as silent as it can be what with all the Pokémon and Trainers. However, one stuck out from the rest. Shun trekked out, his hands on his fists, and his eyes staring up high. He nodded a few times, before smiling.

The higher ups wouldn't like this choice. But, eh, screw them. For a change, it felt kinda good to make a decision for _himself_.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Oh my lord... this long! So soon? It was by pure accident, I swear!_

_For this chapter, I wanted to focus on Hotaru, ya'know, Rei's rival? I've always wanted to give her her own character, as well as some other side characters in CB. I decided to start with Hotaru just because the OC submission we got felt so perfect for her. Someone who was just as smart as she was in battle, who we can see her lose her cool with. Sure, she looses her cool against Rei, but this one was to the nth level._

_I also wanted to make her seem somewhat human, and not uber perfect and rich and what not._

_And in doing so, I ended up making this chapter insanely__ long. My bad you guys, unless you like this long crap. Silly, silly me._

_As usual, the character we got for this was Kosuke Hayashi, and he comes to us thanks to blazingawesome007. I hope you enjoyed his character being in this story as much as I have._

_Next episode of CB? Well, you tell me? I got's nothing... we'll see when we get there!_

_I'll see you when you get there..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	4. The Rocket Initiative

The Rocket Initiative

Mega V(Volt):

(Yuri's Mega Stone shines as Pichu jumps up and down before Shun's Mawile joins them.)  
Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying(Yuri watches as Mawile tries to talk with her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark(Pichu jumps up as Leda throws a Grepa berry.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting(Mawile looks at Yuri, blushing before looking away.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Rei smiles as she drags Shun and Ricka out into Fudan City.)

Now, the adventure continues on, even throughout the lasting darkness.(Shun smiles as Tyranitar helps him with his work around the Daycare.)  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't hesitate to fight on through!(Ricka watches as Ace trains Bayleef, tossing Etta's Cherish Ball up and down.)  
Come on, use your will power to be better than you were yesterday!(Rei smiles as she plays in the mud, Hotaru looking in slight disgust before getting pulled in by Rei, the two laughing.)  
There's something exciting along the way!(Etta smiles as she watches the daily havoc is Constant Box.)  
My heart is pounding, dangerous!(Shun, Ricka, and Rei throw their pokeballs in the air.)

Someday I'll become someone who will be proud of myself.(Rei looks at the sky as images of her experiences fly by her.)  
Indeed that's what you taught me, (Rei looks up to see Shun ruffling her hair.)  
and for that sake, (Pichu jumps up onto Rei's shoulder.)  
that's why I will continue to fight on!(Rei smiles as she faces Ricka and Ace, who are ready to battle.)

Once you've packed the power of a dream into your heart,(Ace charges forward with Leaf Blade, Bayleef defending with her own Leaf Blade before the two clash once more.)  
It's certain that someone precious to you will call out your name!(Pichu and Cecila both use Attack Shift, Pichu charges forward with Volt Tackle while Cecilia uses Shadow Ball.)  
As the wind blows throughout the trees of the beautiful green forest(Yuri Mega Evolves and attacks with Play Rough as Wartortle uses Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Shun smiles as Mawile gives Yuri a small kiss before hiding behind his trainer.)

Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying (Rei yawns as she falls asleep listening to Etta's singing. Pichu sleeping next to her.)  
Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark (Shun drools a little as he sleeps on the floor.)  
Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting (Ricka struggles to stay awake before falling asleep at the Daycare's reception desk, Yuri falling asleep next to Mawile.)  
with Steel, Psychic, and Fairy(Etta smiles as she, Celebi, and Mew put blankets over the three trainers.)  
The yellow flowers bloom life.(Constant Box's lights turn off as it becomes night.)

…

The child couldn't help but to look at what sat before her with greatly inquisitive eyes. As of late, her older sister had started making her clean clothes in the washing machine. It was annoying, time-consuming, not to mention confusing. Seriously, the feral young thing constantly forgot how much soap to put into the washing machine, or that rule about not mixing whites with anything, or when the clothes go into the dryer, and so on and so forth.

Right now, she stood near the washing machine, holding a certain shirt in her hands. It was black, and wasn't just a shirt but a miniskirt as well. That was unimportant; what really mattered was what laid on the chest of the shirt. A large stylized red 'R'.

Yes, Team Rocket. From what her sister told her about it, they were an organization to be respected. The woman always showered Team Rocket in a flattering light, as if it were some sort of extended family. When seeing anything of her old Rocket days, the child couldn't help but to smile. She thought about putting on the shirt often, but knew doing such a thing would gain the ire of her sister.

Instead, she tugged the old Team Rocket uniform with her, exiting the laundry room as she walked out into their home. The night sky was out, and the Box closed for the evening. Right now, the two sisters lived among their Pokémon, enjoying the night before another day of work tomorrow. And as usual, it was spent before the TV.

"God... fucking dammit Ash!" Ricka shouted at the screen, shaking her fist violently, "It's a motherfucking Vivillion! You're fucking telling me your Pikachu – which should be, like, at level 92 or some shit like that – can't be a fucking Vivillion!? I could beat Viola's Vivillion with my eyes closed! I seriously can!"

"Riiiickaaaa!" Rei's voice cried from the living room's entrance, making the redhead gaze over to her sister, "Rei found Ricka's Team Rocket shirt..."

"Yeah, found," Ricka said as she stood up from the couch. She walked to and grabbed her shirt, marveling at it as it sat within her fingertips. Her Raichu, Leda, climbed upon her shoulder, looking upon at the article of clothing as well. It brought a smile to the woman's lips, as she eventually sat down.

"Mmmm..." mumbled the redhead as she swung her uniform left and right, "Rei... did I ever tell you about the day Ace finally evolved into a _Sceptile_?" when she said so, the child's eyes shined as bright as sapphires, "Oh yes... mm-hmm... it happened years ago in Kanto. Let me see if I can tell this right..."

…

"Oh my god! Ricka! Control your fucking Pokémon!"

Her roar echoed above all, as the beast violently thrashed about. It's axe-like head and knife-like fingers tore into anything and everything around it, as the beast went on a wild tangent. The Axe Jaw Pokémon was uncontrollable, even by its Trainer, whom it ignored around every second. No matter how much the redhead begged or pleaded with the Pokémon, it continued to go against her every call.

"Scutula! Scutula!" the teenager shouted as she pointed out her Poké Ball, "Return! Return!"

She eventually got up the nerve to aim the capsule at the Haxorus, shooting out a beam of energy that captured the dragon-type, trapping it and ending it's outrage. The Pokémon was quickly transformed into digital light, where it returned to its thirteen-year-old Trainer. She grasped the Poké Ball close to heart, where in which she took a deep breath. For the umpteenth time that month, her Haxorus, Scutula, refused to answer even one of her commands. And it was driving the redhead wild.

_So Scutula didn't always listen to Ricka?_

_ Oh, no, no, no, Rei. Scutula was far too strong a Pokémon_ _for me to train at the time. She ignored everything I told her to do. I think it's because I evolved her too fast. We don't have that problem now, but back then... eh..._

The area was in complete shambles, thanks to the teenager's Pokémon. The armored walls of defense, the machines used for defense, and the targets out on the range, were all torn to shreds thanks to the mighty Axe Jaw Pokémon. Scutula easily proved that nothing put in her way could possibly stand up against it.

"Oh man..." the redhead said as she brushed hair behind her ear and face, "Scutula's never gonna listen to me at this rate..."

"If you keep acting like that," a voice echoed overhead, making the redhead look up, "Then, yeah, she won't listen to you."

It was a blonde young girl, the same age as she was. She was also tall, much like she was. Her eyes, a sterling blue, while her blonde hair was shorter and curlier. Just like the redhead, she too was wearing a black shirt, with a stylized red 'R' on the chest. But of course she would; such was typical of any and all Team Rocket members. From the higher ups, to the lower grunts, all wore that giant 'R' with pride. These teens were no different.

"Thanks Domino," the redhead said as she grabbed the blonde's hand.

_Domino? Who's Domino?_

_ Domino is... was... my best friend. We joined Team Rocket at around the same time, both as grunts, but we quickly climbed through the ranks. We were both known to be hunting for legendary Pokémon, which made us higher-ups. For one thing, we got our missions directly from Giovanni himself..._

If anything, she was terrified. The last time she was sent on a mission, it ended _horribly_. Her search for Zapdos ended with her being electrocuted, and their operations in Silph Co. stopped. Stopped by whom? Well, some reports said that punk Gary Oak, others said some kid named Red, and very few reports claimed it was a girl named Leaf. Ricka, however, didn't believe any of it. The thirteen-year-old blamed it on that annoying girl named,

"Gold..." sneered the teenager, causing eyes to jump to her.

She quickly realized where she was; in the head office of her boss, with her partner to her right. Domino's head was cocked to one side as she looked at Ricka, while their leader looked at them. The redhead's blue eyes slid back to her boss, looking up to the man in the orange suit, brown eyes, well-groomed hair, and Persian on his lap.

"S-so-sorry..." Ricka said, attempting to save face as she blushed form embarrassment.

"As I was saying," Giovanni mumbled, eyes glaring down upon the two teenagers before him, "Team Rocket's defeat... _my defeat_... at Silph Co. was a disaster! Those kids... they were far more powerful than I could have originally believed..."

"I should've been there..." Domino mumbled, "But I was stuck looking for a certain someone..."

"That wasn't my fault!" Ricka shouted back, "Zapdos zapped me! That's not something you walk off without feeling it in your spine for a few days! _BZZZZT!?_"

_Yeah. After being shocked by Zapdos, I kinda had shocks every now and then. I wouldn't be surprised if they're still there..._

"Silence! The two of you!" Giovanni roared, making both thirteen-year-olds lock up in place like Deerlings caught in headlights, "Listen, since those fools have become Pokémon Trainers, Team Rocket is being pushed further into a wall in our Kanto branch... it annoys me greatly... still..." he withdrew a Poké Ball, one containing a certain man-made Pokémon inside, "Porygons are certainly interesting thing. They're like Castforms in a way. Created by man, with powers above all... hm..." he looked back up to them, making the duo stand tall and straighten up, "Black Tulip, Legendary Catcher, your mission is as follows; the location of a Legendary Pokémon has become aware to us on the Seafoam islands. We are not sure what it is, but we are sure it's one of the Legendary Bird Pokémon."

Ricka's eyes immediately began to glow when Giovanni stated this. It was almost impossible for her to not jitter in place, or explode right there on the spot. Just the mere mention of a Legendary Bird Pokémon on the Seafoam Islands was enough to make the thirteen-year-old glee-filled. Why? Simple; it was her notes on the situation that led Team Rocket to a Legendary Pokémon's location at Seafoam. After all; it was always colder inside the tropical islands, despite the arid heat that surrounded it on the other side.

Why was it so cold? What sat at the bottom of the cave that allowed for such a heavily incubated and refrigerated area? Ricka had an idea.

_Articuno_ was her answer.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" the redhead yipped, unable to contain her joy any further, "Oh! Mr. Giovanni sir! Please, please, please! Send me! Send me! Send me! If anyone can catch Articuno, It's me! I can do it! I swear! I swear! I swear!"

One had to at least admire her passion for the situation; the redhead really did love Articuno.

"I figured you'd react that way," Giovanni commented with his hand gliding down the head of his Persian, "I need you two to locate the Legendary Pokémon in the Seafoam Islands – which may or may not be Articuno."

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much, Giovanni!" Ricka quickly performed a salute, before turning and running off, "I won't fail you this time, sir!"

"Ricka! Wait for me!" Domino shouted as she ran behind the redhead, the two exiting the room together.

_We were a handful, us too. Domino and I went on many missions together, though there was this budding rivalry growing between us two. We were both known for our exceptional tracking of Legendary Pokémon_, _even though neither of us had caught one at all. I will say this, however; Domino was a hell of a lot smarter than I was. She had this... tulip, that she always brought with her. Guess that's why they called her Black Tulip. She created it herself; a weapon that could shoot out electrical blasts. How she created it when we were the same age is beyond me. I swear; one of Team Rocket's scientists must have helped her out._

_ Rei thought this was Ricka's story about how Ace evolved into a Sceptile! When does Ace evolve into a Sceptile?_

_ This is called a 'story', Rei! Shut up and listen; it'll happen when it happens!_

…

"They say Misty comes here to train," the younger sister said, finger pushing up the glasses on her face.

"Urgh! I don't care about no Misty!" the blonde older sister replied, her fist waving in the air, "She's a pompous bitch!"

Twins. They were twins. Not fraternal twins, so they didn't look exactly alike. The blonde one, the obvious leader, the older one. She stood there before her sister, her blonde hair tied up, wearing this light orange cardigan over a white t-shirt, and an old pair of ripped jeans. Maybe they were so old they were ripped.

Behind her – in near complete opposition – was her younger (by three minutes) twin sister. Short, spiky brown hair covered by a white cap. She followed up behind her sister in her purple sweater vest and red skirt, while she tugged her glasses along in her hand. Maybe she should have put them on, but that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

Their names were raggedy ore-mine bitch-

_Ricka!_

Gold. And her incestous twin sisters-

_RICKA!_

Leaf.

_Sorry Rei; sometimes it's hard to let go of old nicknames!_

These twins, their continuing adventures were rapidly becoming the stuff of legends, ya'know. Quite humbling; but all legendary characters come from not-so-legendary backgrounds. One after another, they were taking down Gym after Gym. Somehow, in someway, they were overpowering those thought to be unbeatable. Call it pure luck, say the gods were looking over them, whatever you choose, the outcome will be the same; they were winning.

Some may even say they would become _champions_.

But not at this point in time. Instead of heading on and facing Blaine at Cinnibar Island like they should have, the two pre-teens were making their way through the Seafoam islands. There were rumors in Fuschia City that a Legendary Pokémon lived among the twin islands. One sleeping deep within. Some say the Legendary Pokémon there is much like the one in the Whirl Islands; that the Legendary beast within can flap it's wings once, and summon a storm that may level the lands for forty days.

The thing about rumors is that they're all based on a shred of reality; no matter how minute. It was that single shred of reality that caused the blonde to make her way up the stony path into the cave within.

Gold gazed inside, running fingers through her blonde hair. She stared up and down and all around inside the water-dripping cave, hearing the sounds of Pokémon deep within.

_Dewgong!_

_ Goooooolllduuuuuck! Duck! Duck!_

_ Psy! Psy!_

_ Yu! Yu! Yuuuuuuuuu!_

It was like music to her ears. The sounds of life echoed deep inside the cave, calling out to the twins with its illustrious voice. Gold took a few steps forward first, a smile steadily growing on her lips. Her footsteps caused some rocks to break and fall into the rivers below, which alerted the Pokémon within. They quickly retreated, to which the blonde reached out her hand.

"No! No! Don't go!" Gold cried, "I don't mean any harm."

"Yeah right," Leaf commented behind, once more pushing her glasses up on her face, "There are some Pokémon died down you haven't caught yet, so I assume you still want to catch them!"

"Dang it Leaf; they don't know that!" Gold scolded, when she suddenly saw one Pokémon remained.

It was small, it was pink, and it held this dopey expression on its face. Eyes wide, mouth open, tail sticking up through the water. It swam around in circles next to the twins, smiling and acting generally playful. Naturally, Gold was enamored by the sight of the pink Pokémon enjoying itself, while Leaf felt naturally suspicious.

"Hey Slowpoke! Slowpoke!" Gold called to it, giggling as she reached out, "Come on! Come on!"

"G-Gold..." Leaf replied, shaking her head, "I don't know... there's something _wrong_ with that... Slowpoke..."

"C'mon Leaf," Gold said, skeptical of her sister's claim, "It's just a Slowpoke! What can it do to- _BLECH!?_"

To Gold's surprise, the Slowpoke was spitting in her face. Well, to be more specific, it was using Water Gun and slapping her in the face with it. The pressure of the attack was so strong, Gold found herself being knocked back by it. She shook her head while her sister helped her to her feet, only to push the younger twin off in rage.

"Okay! That's it!" she shouted as she ran back to the edge of the walkway, glaring down into the river below to the – now laughing – Slowpoke, "I'm going to teach that thing some manners!" she quickly withdrew a Poké Ball and readied it, "Blade, go- HEY!? Where ya going you little punk!"

Exhibiting speeds that should be impossible for _any _Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon quickly dove under the waves and swam underneath. Gold marched in place a bit before chasing after the Pokémon on foot. Leaf strayed behind however as she thought about their situation. No Slowpoke was _that _fast; not a wild one, anyway. Unless it was _trained_.

Realizing this, Leaf began to put two-and-two together. This was a _trap_. Who was attempting to trap them, she didn't know, but she did know Gold was running directly into it. She ran after her sister, now poised to stop her from causing anymore trouble to happen. At this point in time, the Slowpoke she chased began to slow, before stopping and diving underwater. Gold skidded to a halt as well, while her lips curled upwards into a smile.

"Alright! Now I got ya!" she shouted as she readied her Pokémon, "Now you're mine! And I'm gonna teach you a thing or two!"

"No! Gold! Sto-" but it was too late.

The Slowpoke they chased suddenly climbed out of the water, making way up onto a body of land on the other side of the river parallel to them. The Slowpoke climbed on all fours on land, before suddenly coming to a stop. Gold, thinking this was her chance to catch the 'wild' Pokémon, pulled back her Poké Ball in preparation to throw it. But Leaf grabbed her sister's hand, halting the action.

They watched as the Slowpoke was slowly picked up. Grey-gloved hands slid around the Dopey Pokémon's body, picking it up with ease. It was lifted into the air, allowing the two preteens to see just who owned the Pokémon in question.

She was tall, somewhat busty, with fiery red eyes, ocean blue eyes, and a frame of considerable age. Many would believe her age to be somewhat older; maybe two or three years more. But, no, she was only thirteen; still young and nubile to the world.

She held the Slowpoke in arm ever so briefly, before placing it down on the ground before her. At that time, this blonde walked up to join the redhead. She was much like the teen beside her; being tall, blue eyes, and a frame that belied her age. She held a black tulip in her hands, one that was easily longer than a forearm. She twirled it like a baton, before finally stopping. There was something about these two thirteen-year-olds that could only be described as this.

_Evil_.

_Why did Ricka just refer to herself as 'evil'._

_ If you let me continue, then you'd know! Now shut up! You're ruining my favorite part!_

"Uh-oh..." Leaf said as she looked at them, her spit steadily being swallowed, "It's... Ricka and... Domino..."

"Ri-!" Gold barked out, before the redhead lifted her hand, silencing her with an 'eep'.

"Prepare for trouble!" the blonde commanded.

"And make it double!" the redhead barked.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the redhead added.

As they said this, the two performed a series of hand gestures. First, the blonde would slide her left hand through their air like a giant 'C', then hang it right near her forehead like a salute. Then the redhead would do likewise, only mirrored with her right hand. They also stuck their hips back, as they balanced on their feet.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the blonde stated, gliding her black tulip along her nose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the redhead continued, arm reaching out to the skies.

"Domino!"

"Ricka!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" they yelled in unison, posing with mirrored stances; the redhead's hand to the sky, the blonde's tulip to the sky, "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Poke! Slow! Poke!" the Slowpoke at their feet called out as well, hand to its head in a salute.

A silence spread throughout the cave, as the two thirteen-year-olds held their pose. The twins gazed at them, unable to move as they laid on the earth. Gold, however, swallowed her spit and tensed up. Glaring at them, she placed her hands near her mouth, then screamed at the top of her lungs,

"HEY! YOU BITCHESSSSSSSS!"

"Oh, Ricka, was she referring to us?" Domino asked, her pose finally falling as she crossed her arms.

"I think she was, actually," Ricka commented, her hand gliding through her hair to brush it behind her face, "Funny that... I could've sworn she had become honestly confused. The only two bitches I see are the ones right before us."

"Mmmmmfpppphhrrrr!" Gold screamed, her sister attempting to hold her rage in check, "Hey! How dare you!" she quickly ran to the river's edge to scream at them some more, "What are you two even doing here, dammit! Get the hell away! Besides, why aren't you dead!? Leaf and I saw Zapdos fry your ass!"

"I don't think so," Ricka responded, "The news of my death has been greatly exaggerated. Course, you wouldn't know that. You aren't all that book smart, are you Gold... or, rather, you aren't that _smart-smart_ either!"

At the snarling comment, both Ricka and Domino giggled like the teenage girls they were. This only further infuriated Gold, who's impulsive nature was offset by Leaf's passive one.

"Please, we don't want another fight with you all," Leaf claimed, her hand pushing up her glasses, "We were just on our way to Cinnibar Island, right Gold?"

For another moment in their life, all Leaf could do was _pray _her sister would heed her call. She _prayed _to God – or Arceus, or whoever was in the skies – that Gold would subdue her hotheaded nature, and leave the area without facing off against the two Rocket members. When her twin looked at her, the fleeting gleam of _hope _passed through her eyes. Hope saying, 'Yes, Gold will _finally_ listen to me'. But that dream was killed, once Ricka opened her mouth.

"Ya'know, I always liked Leaf the most," the redhead claimed, "Of the two of you, I kinda like her _weak_ nature of hers. She's always... willing to let the world just knock her down, right?"

Ricka and Domino both giggled together after her statement, which alerted Gold. She looked back at them, pointed out her finger, then shouted,

"Hey! My sister could out battle the two of you put together!"

"HAH!" Domino laughed, hand on her gut, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! That little runt can out battle the both of _us_? That's like saying... I don't know; a Rattata can beat a Tyranitar! Yeah fucking right! Maybe if the Tyranitar got bored and killed itself!"

"Get out of here, you Diamond Sisters!" Ricka shouted, "This is official Team Rocket Business! If you don't leave, then... well..." she shook her head, "Domino and I will be forced to remove the both of you..." the duo steadily withdrew Poké Balls, "Please... make it worth our while and _stay_."

_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!_

…

"Para! Para!"

"Daru! Daru!"

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Ricka sneezed, head throbbing with pain, "ACHOO! ACHOO! Shit! God... ugh... my fucking nose..."

It actually came out of nowhere, really. Kinoko, Ricka's Parasect, just ran in from nowhere, spreading its spores as it was being chased by Rei's Darumaka. This threw Ricka into a sneezing fit, and made her face red and puffy.

"Aaawwww damn!" the woman cursed as she shook her face, "This shit fucking burns!"

"No! No! Riiiiiickaaaaa!" Rei wined, "Rei want's to hear more!"

Being a child of the forest, she was unaffected by the poisonous spores that surged through her body. If Rei was a Pokémon, she'd clearly be half Poison-type. If Ricka was a Pokémon, she'd clearly be one of those glitch types you can only get from Missigno. Yeah.

"Okay, no," the redhead said as she stood up from the couch, shaking her head to-and-fro, "Mmmrrrrph! I need to fucking... go upstairs!"

"No! Ricka! Rei wants to know what happens next!"

"Later! Later!" the woman replied as she ran for the staircase, "Ugh! Shit! Dammit Kinoko!"

Rei sat down on the couch of their home, now fuming considerably. She wanted to know how and why Ace evolved into a Sceptile. Clearly, with one just happened, Ricka could no longer tell the story. The child would need to learn the rest from someone else.

With Ricka upstairs sneezing and coughing, the eleven-year-old made way for their home's backyard. Well, back-field, since all of Constant Box and it's acres belonged to them. She looked around in circles toward the many Pokémon of the Box, before landing onto the one Pokémon she knew, knew the story better than everyone else. Even if that was saying quite a bit.

"Buster!" cried the feral child as she ran to the Constant Pond.

The Slowbro she called to stood tall on his coveted rock. his eyes closed for he was fast asleep. Rei's calls fell on death ears as he was dead to the world in his rest. This angered the child, who took to throwing rocks at him. That, of course, did nothing to him as well. Bayleef's Bullet Seed did nothing, Muk's Smog did nothing, Snorlax's...

Well, Snorlax just went to sleep, so he was completely useless in this situation as well.

Rei was just about to give up, when Shun suddenly appeared right at her side. Watching the eleven-year-old fail at getting Buster's attention was quite cute, but it needed to end. Putting his fingers to his lips, he gave a loud whistle, calling to attention another Pokémon that kept the calm in the Constant Pond.

"Miiiilllooooo!" the Tender Pokémon called as it pulled up, gazing down upon her master with eyes gleaming.

"Hey, Milotic," Shun replied as he dropped his tools, "Can you help Rei out here for a moment? I think she's trying to get Buster's attention..."

"Miiiiloooo," the Milotic said in a mischievous tone, her tail-fin raising high.

_THWAK!_

"Bro!?"

Buster was sent flying high into the sky, where he crashed into the earth right at Rei and Shun's side. The eleven-year-old giggled with delight as she ran to the Slowbro, while Shun merely scratched the back of his head.

"Mawile?" his Shiny Mawile said, equally as confused.

"I don't know, Mawile," Shun said as he walked off, hands on his head, "I really don't know... let's get on..."

He walked off soon after, humming a tune Rei didn't recognize. Though, in all honesty, she didn't care. Here was Buster, who was now awake, though considerably grumpy. After sitting down on his but, he looked at Rei with slightly blood shot eyes. He rubbed his head, when his Shellder clamped down on his tail. The bite ignited his energy, and forced him to stand.

"Huh... whaaaaa...?" Buster said, extremely slow as typical of his species, "Rei... what's happening?"

"Buster! Buster!" she said, "Rei want's to know about the time Ace evolved!"

"About the time Ace evolved?" Buster said, still slow, as he shook his head, "I needed to be awake for this? I could... still... be... sleeeee-" _CHOMP!_ "Okay! Yup! Explain! Explain! About the time when Ace evolved, right? Evolved into a Grovyle? Because I wasn't around for that..."

"No! No! Evolved into a Sceptile!" Rei stated, "Rei wants to know about the time Ace evolved into a Sceptile. Ricka was telling Rei, but she got sick and ran upstairs. Ricka left off at the part when she was fighting Gold and Leaf with Domino."

"Oh... _that _day, huh? Okay... where to start..." _CHOMP! _"Ow! Stop that! I'm telling it, I'm telling it!"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter of CB: 2nd Act for you all! And what a chapter it is!_

_First off, here's this chapter! Well, I should say part 1 one of a chapter! In the main Constant Box, I said I wanted to delve into Ricka's relationship with Domino. Welp, here's one of the chapter's detailing this. Hell! They even share the same title, but that's besides the point. You can also see this chapter as a sequel to the chapter 'The Gold Constant' as it takes place in the past, and it uses the same characters. Gold and Leaf (well this version of Leaf anyway) belong to Nikki Firesong, and served to be Ricka's main rivals in Kanto at the time. So, here they are back again to harass our heroine (well, villain in the past) once more!_

_Anyway, this chapter was cut in half so it wouldn't be uber long like the last chapter was... ya'know, with Hotaru and what not. So, yeah... no fight for you yet. But, if I work on it, the next part will be out by tomorrow at the very least! So... yeah! You don't have to wait long! Lucky for you, right?_

_Anyway, enough for now. I'll get back to you later you guys, with some more Constant Box fun. Don't you wait!_

_Same Poke-time! Same Poke-channel!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. The Rocket Constant

The Rocket Constant

An electrical fist cackled before their very eyes. The Pokémon's hand was surging with power, as yellow lines of electricity flowed from its limb. This was a Pokémon with power in its eyes, while its entire body flowed with flames. From head to toe, this orange-red Pokémon owned flames bouncing around 2,2000 degrees Fahrenheit. In fact, its entire body shimmered like the very _sun_. A burning Pokémon that knew no bounds, it was seen as a ruler when it came to Fire-types.

"Maaaagmaaaaar!" Queen, that is the _original_ Queen, howled with might.

_Wait... Q-Queen? As in... Ricka's Blaziken?_

_ You don't have to play dumb with me, Rei. You know Queen, well... Queen the first. Don't worry, no one's gonna get mad at you for talking about her. Not here, anyway._

She stood tall after being called by her Trainer, who stood some ways away. Ricka smirked as she picked up Buster, holding him close to her chest like he was a puffy doll. Some ways away, Domino stood as well. She had her iconic tulip to her nose, sniffing its fragrance, while before her sat a Pokémon as well. It hovered above the ground, it's body bulbous and balloon like. Two heads – one large, the other small – attached at the hip. They constantly expelled fowl air that would kill to the smell, surely capable of _killing_ what got in its path.

"Weeeeeziiinnnng!" the Poison Gas Pokémon growled, before spitting putrid air that made it smile.

Gold and Leaf looked at their opponents, sizing up the opposition. Ricka's Magmar had already showed off considerable might as it stood with fists cackling, while Domino's Weezing continued to paint the air dark with its horrid gases. This show of force may have terrified lesser Trainers, but not Gold. She saw this as a challenge she had no choice but to accept.

"Go! Tyson!" she shouted out as she sent her Poké Ball flying.

The capsule opened up, flaring with light as a Pokémon within was summoned. What landed on the ground was large, fury, and with a bone to pick with _everything_. It's head held this bulbous vain that twitched constantly, while the ape of a Pokémon constantly bounced around on its two feet.

"Prime! Prime! Prime!" Tyson, the Pig Monkey Pokémon called.

He stood alone against the Magmar and Weezing, but that didn't diminish his spirit. He wanted desperately to fight the other Pokémon, and was fully prepared to leap over the river that separated them. Gold too was antsy for the coming battle, as she fidgeted slightly. However, this fight was going to be bad if she didn't get some help. Team Rocket _never _fights fair, she had learned that by now. Ricka was – as ironic as it was to say – the most _fair _opponent she had during her bouts with them.

But that changed with Domino here. The blonde and the redhead surely had six Pokémon each, for a combined total of twelve. If she faced them right now, two-on-two, then she'd run out of Pokémon, and while they'd still have six to go. She'd need help.

"Uh... Leaf," she said as she looked at her timid sister, "I could... use a little help here..."

Leaf was always known to be the passive twin. She wasn't as excited or as out-going as Gold was. She'd rather take her adventures one day at a time, and enjoy them in slow strides; not the fast one's her sibling was known for. Pokémon Battles were the same; she didn't want to watch her Pokémon get in violent affairs with someone else's. However, she was a firm believer in the idea that anything worth getting is fought for.

And right now, that appeared to be her _life_.

"Alright..." Leaf said as she withdrew a Poké Ball, "Go! Kite!"

Her Poké Ball snapped open, unleashing the Pokémon held within. Once the flash died out, the beast revealed to them was large and valiant. Wings spread as far as the eyes could see, it also had a sharp and deadly beak jutted from its face. Eyes, glaring at its opponents, the Pokémon suddenly gave a mighty howl.

"FEEEAAAARR!" Kite, the Beak Pokémon, howled.

It landed on the ground near Tyson and they stood side by side, opposing the Rocket members and their Pokémon. The combatants were set; all were ready for the fight. But there was one big problem.

The river between them. It was as deep as it was wide, and made battling clunky for anything on foot; ie, both Queen and Tyson. Gold wasn't about to let this minor set back end her chance to show Ricka up.

"Tyson! Earthquake!" she shouted.

The Pig Monkey Pokémon got down on its knees, raised both hands, and then slammed them down as fists. The action caused the earth to quake violently. The river separating them began to bubble, as Pokémon swam out of the way. Suddenly, a large plane of the earth shot up, bridging the two land masses together so the Pokémon could battle. If anything, Ricka was surprised. She didn't see that coming, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Queen... Flamethrower!" Ricka commanded.

Queen smiled briefly, before looking to the ground. Her lips formed an 'O', and she suddenly spat out a stream of burning hot fire upon the earth. It swallowed the dirt of the ground, creating a blazing field far too powerful for any lesser Pokémon to travel through. On the other end, Tyson sized up the field, not intimidated by the attack, but not willing to step foot in it all the same.

"Tyson! Aerial Ace!" Gold commanded.

Primeapes are fast Pokémon; there is no denying that. But the speeds at which Tyson moved at that one point may have been _too _fast. It's blurred body dashed through the flames, dousing them out with the wind left in its wake. Queen's eyes were wide with shock, as the Primeape's fist slammed against her cheek.

_CRASH!_

The impact of the attack was so great, Queen crashed into the earth. She scrambled to her feet as she recoiled while Tyson leaped back, pleased with his well-aimed strike. Ricka became incited to rage by the strike as she stood on her tip toes, as she was now fuming with rage.

"Hey! You bitch!" she shouted, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Pokémon!"

"Maaaaaag," Queen said as she stood tall. She smirked, spat out some burning saliva, then quickly hunched down for a bout.

"Weezing! Smokescreen!" Domino commanded next, causing the Poison Gas Pokémon to puff up its body.

From the holes all around its body, the Weezing expelled a pitch-black smog of death that surrounded the area. Tyson pulled back as he was surrounded by the fog, coughing as it got into his systems. While not poisonous itself, its thickness was powerful enough to blind him and cover his senses. All he could do was hear, but that didn't help him when he couldn't see or smell.

"Prime!? Ape!?" Tyson shouted as he tried to settle his senses, but to no avail.

"Tyson!?" Gold shouted, before being interrupted by Ricka's voice.

"Queen! Fire Punch!"

A faint red glow suddenly appeared in the smokescreen, one Tyson could actually see. He peered at the flaming fist, walked to it, then suddenly felt something burning lodge itself in his face.

_POW!_

The attack connected, and it owned so much force Tyson was launched out of the fog of darkness. He crashed on the earth before his trainer, face owning various patches of smoldering fur. Seeing this, Gold gave a horrid yip. Her eyes quickly ran back up as she ducked down to check on her Primape; in doing so, she watched as Queen gave a chuckle and retreated into the fog.

"Cowards!" she shouted realizing how their tactic was going to work.

"Kite! Defog!" Leaf ordered, pointing at the smokescreen as she did so.

Her Pokémon took to the air, where in which it flapped its mighty and massive wings. The action dispersed the smokescreen down below, freeing the battlefield from the blind fog. Upon doing so, a fire ball was immediately flung in Kite's direction. He veered to the right to dodge the strike, just in time as well, for it crashed in the cave's ceiling. The impact pushed Kite down, where in which he nearly collided with Queen. Instead, a purple fume flew in his direction, where he quickly inhaled it.

The mistake quickly proved detrimental.

Kite immediately began coughing and wheezing violently, as he loss control of his focus. Unable to flap his wings in sync with one another, he crashed down on the ground and landed right at Queen's feet. The Spitfire Pokémon reached down to the Fearow before her, and picked him up by the shoulders.

"AH!? Kite!?" Leaf screamed, fearful for her Pokémon.

"Hey! You let go of him!" Gold barked before she pointed at him, "Tyson! Cross Chops!"

The Primeape shook his head, quickly agitating himself for battle. Tyson roared wildly at Queen then rushed for her, arms crossed over one another in an 'X' fashion. Before he could reach her however, Weezing flew in the way. Smiling mischievously, the Poison Gas Pokémon once more expelled darkness from its holes, causing Tyson to skid to a halt. He was once again trapped in a haze of darkness that made it impossible to see and smell, let alone operate. He attempted to free Kite as best he could, flailing his arms wildly in the darkness to hit anything that would help.

His actions were fruitless.

_KA-BOOOOOOM!_

Flames erupted from within the smog, and a body was tossed out. It flew into the sky only to fall back into the ground. The unconscious and defeated body happened to belong to Kite. When he landed and didn't move, Leaf immediately thought the worse.

"No, no, no, no!" she cried, fearing for her Pokémon's life.

_Did Ricka just..._

_ Huh, wha? No! That would never happen. That's just silly, Rei! No, no... Ricka couldn't bring herself to kill a Pokémon. She'd never do such a thing. Ya see, when Ricka was with Domino – when she was with Team Rocket as a whole – she was so much tougher. Maybe rougher... aaaaahhhh..._

_ CHOMP!_

_ Ow! Ow! Stop that! Ricka and Domino were the perfect team. In fact, when they teamed up with one another, I can't seem to recall a time when they ever lost a battle. They were just so perfectly in tune with one another_.

Leaf recalled Kite, thankful for him to still be alive, but terrified upon realizing the situation they were stuck in was anything but optimal. She stepped back as she fiddled with her Poké Balls, wondering what she should do next. She quickly withdrew another, but bit her lip. Compared to everyone else, Leaf already knew her Pokémon weren't strong enough to keep up.

This was the best time – more than ever – to just retreat. There was no one around to see them run if they did run, and the only people who would brag about it were both Team Rocket members; the foulest of the foul scum. What did they gain from winning anyway? It wasn't like Ricka and Domino were going to be here forever; she and her sister could easily come back.

No, what kept them there at the Seafoam islands was simple. _Pride_. Gold was far too prideful to run away from a battle that had already started. She'd sooner fight Ricka and Domino all by herself than to give them the joy of watching her run away like a beaten Poochyena.

"Tails! Go!" Leaf cried as she sent her next Poké Ball forth, though it was clear she didn't have as much heart in her as she did before.

Leaf's next Poké Ball opened up, unleashing a being within. It was small, yellow, cute, and known world-wide. There was no other Pokémon to get this Mouse Pokémon confused with.

"Piiikaaaaa!" Tails, Leaf's Pikachu, cried.

"Still fighting?" Ricka inquired, a low giggle following her, "I kinda thought you'd run off after that."

"I'd never run from you, Unova Girl!" Gold stated, face fuming with frustration, "I can keep on fighting!"

"Then keep on fighting!" Ricka shouted, "You'll lose eventually!"

"Errrr! Tyson! Thunder Punch!"

"Queen! Fire Punch!"

Growling, bouncing up and down, and generally acting like a monster, Tyson quickly threw himself at Ricka's Magmar. At the same time, the Spitfire Pokémon rushed to meet him. The Pig Monkey's fist was cackling with electricity, while the Magmar's fist seared with flames. The two darted for one another, feet slamming down in unison as they reached the center of the land-made bridge. When they finally met at the middle, both Pokémon's fist shot forth in unison.

Queen's blazing fist collided with Tyson's electrical one. From both sides, it appeared as if fire was dancing with lightning, flashing and illuminating the caves with their combined might. It appeared as if one couldn't beat the other; they were complete equals.

But not for long. The flames began to overpower the lightning, pushing it back with every second. In a flash, a powerful explosion was triggered, one which formed a puffy cloud of smog and debris. And from this debris, Tyson was sent flying. He slammed into Gold, knocking her flat on her butt, as they both groaned from pain. When the fog finally settled, Queen stood tall. She was injured by Tyson's strike, but unlike the Primeape she could keep going. Her body flared with fire as she stepped toward him with daunting feet and exhilarating power.

"Maaaaaggmaaaaar," Queen growled lowly as she approached him.

"Tyson! Tyson!" Gold shouted, shaking her Pokémon in an attempt to wake him back up.

When he didn't heed her call, she knew he was out. The blonde quickly withdrew his Poké Ball and returned him, freeing him from her body and allowing her to stand once more. She readied another Poké Ball, wondering who to summon next in this fight, or even if she should summon someone else.

It happened again. The moment to leave now and retreat. It wasn't wrong if she did so; she knew that. She knew when to pick out her battles accordingly; her Pokémon adventure had taught her that so far. But looking at Ricka and Domino standing over there, faces giggling with superiority, it spiked her rage. She fumed with anger, shook her fist, and then quickly withdrew another Poké Ball.

"Come on you two!" she shouted, "I'll take you on!" she readied her next Poké Ball for battle, "Go! Blade!"

Her next Poké Ball flew out, glowing bright as it snapped open. Two feet slammed upon the earth, long, thin an brown. They belonged to a Pokémon who's body – while incredibly skinny – was as hard as tempered steel. It also owned a pair of bladed hands.

_Ah! Ah! That's Blade! Uh... Gold's Kabutops, right?_

_ Uh..._

_ CHOMP!_

_ Yes! Yes! Wait... how'd you know that, Rei?_

_ Ricka told me about him the last time she told me a story with Gold in it... keep going, Buster!_

"Kabuuuuuu!" the Shellfish Pokémon called, bladed hands slicing through the air.

"Queen return!" Ricka commanded.

She threw out her Poké Ball which caught her Magmar in a flare of light, sealing her within. The capsule device flew back to Ricka's hand and she caught it, where in which she quickly switched it out for another.

"Oh boy..." Ricka said with a smirk, "I do _not _want to be you right now!"

She threw out her next Poké Ball, one that opened as they all do. However, with the flashes of light there was a surging cloud of electricity flowing with it. It parsed and bounced, following the body of the Pokémon called within. Who was it? Was it even a guess.

"Raaaaaaaaaiii!" Leda hollered, feeling empowered as she was summoned.

The Raichu slammed her feet down on the ground, while Gold pulled back. The last time she came in contact with Ricka, Leda was nothing more than a powerful Pikachu. A _very_ powerful Pikachu, but a Pikachu nonetheless. But now it was a very powerful Raichu who lauded over them in a victorious manner.

"Rai! Rai! Rai!" Leda laughed hardily, arms crossed as she belittled the Kabutops and Pikachu before her.

Gold found her voice being caught in her throat, as Ricka picked a counter to her Kabutops. Though Blade had taken down considerable forces in her time – even those with a 4x effectiveness against her – Gold knew better than to underestimate Ricka and her 'charms'. The redhead sent out a superior typing Pokémon against her, but there was more to it than that.

"Everyone's switching," Domino said as ruffled her hair, "I might as well do likewise, right? But first..." she pointed at Blade, smiling dementedly as she did so, "Weezing! Explosion!"

Gold and Leaf locked up in unison, while Domino's Weezing suddenly flew right toward Blade. He lifted up his claws and attempted to defend himself, thinking this was some sort of rush. Instead, the impact was relatively light. Instead, as Blade held Weezing off, the Poison Gas Pokémon began to smile. It then closed its mouths as well as its holes, and began expanding right in Blade's presence. Then he flashed white, and...

"Oh shit..."

_KAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The cave shook, everyone ducked down, and debris was thrown in all directions. When everone worked the nerve to stare again, the fog began to dissipate. Once it did, Weezing was there, floating, and smiling. Then its eyes became swirls and it fell down in defeat.

How does Self Destruct and Explosion work without killing the user is anyone's guess.

Blade wasn't any better. He shook on his feet, attempting to remain conscious but finding it impossible after taking on the full-impact of an explosion right in his face. He eventually grew weak in his limbs, fell down, then went silent.

"N-no! That's cheating!" Gold shouted as she quickly recalled Blade, angered that he didn't get a chance to even throw a punch.

"Not cheating," Domino claimed as she withdrew her Weezing as well, bending over to look down upon her opponent, "I did what I had to do to win, you know. Besides, Explosion is a Pokémon move. If it were cheating, then they wouldn't learn such a move... face it..." she grinned, "You're just mad you got bested!"

"I didn't lose! You cheated! You cheated! You-!" she ended up interrupting her rant by growling and making other guttering noises.

"Pokémon is Pokémon," Domino jeered at her, nose twitching in a cute fashion, "Now ready your next Pokémon or get out."

Gold gritted her teeth, holding her rage restrained for this moment and this moment alone. She really wanted to curse her out, but just couldn't. Probably because she realized how put against in a corner she was at this very moment. The way Ricka and Domino looked – smiling and laughing, cackling like a couple of witches – it was daunting to say the least. Their appearance was so strong at this very moment as they bullied the two Diamond sisters.

"Go!" Gold shouted, summoning her next Pokémon, "Hermes!"

The capsule device flashed to life, bringing to life the Pokémon inside. It landedo n four feet, with a body that's yellow and white. It's fur was jagged and spiky, whilst also coursing with powerful electrical currents. The canine-like Pokémon gave a hard roar as it stretched out a like a cat, then it leaned back up and got ready for battle.

"Jolteon!" Hermes, the Lightning Pokémon howled.

Leda smiled upon seeing her next opponents. A Pikachu _and _a Jolteon? This was like some kind of party for the hardy Raichu. She got to beat down two Pokémon _and _show she was superior when it came to all things electrical! She hunched down to the ground, getting on all fours, then stuck her behind to the air while her tail swung from side to side.

"Rai, chu. Rai, chu," she then said in a taunting and playful manner.

_SNAP!_

Right beside her, another Pokémon was unleashed. It hovered above the ground with four wings flapping in a desynced manner, giving it such a surreal feeling. It was surprisingly large for its species, with a purple body to boot. It's face was crude and hoarse with its mouth always frowning and its eyes a yellow and red. But they were a Pokémon that could only be born from love and adoration, something only a Trainer who holds nothing but _love _for Pokémon can do.

Ironic when it comes from Domino

"Croooobaat!" the – aptly named – Bat Pokémon howled as it hovered around its trainer.

The battle – once again – was set. Ricka hunched down a bit, matching that of Gold's, as they glared at one another. They both held a similar visage to one another; unburdened, unhindered, uncaring for the world around them. Right now, they only cared about besting one another.

For Domino however, she was like a wily cat playing with a tiny mouse. Leaf fidgeted, while sweat slid down her forehead. The younger Diamond twin swallowed her spit in apprehension as she faced down Domino and her Crobat. Though she knew her Pikachu held superior typing in this match, she also knew Domino's superior Pokémon Training more than made up for that disadvantage. Leaf wasn't like her sister or father; she didn't want to train her Pokémon for Pokémon battles. She was more into Pokémon Contests much like her mother, and honestly couldn't quite understand why people love battling Pokémon in the first place.

Everything became so silent then. The only sounds that echoed out were the ominous sounds of the caves around them. A bead of sweat that formed beneath Leaf's hat steadily dragged down her forehead, came to the side, and slid to her cheek. She breathed in, which caused the tiny pearl of sweat to snap and break. It hit the ground.

_ SPLAT!_

It wasn't a loud sound. Hell, it was incredibly silent compared to everything around it. But at that very moment, in this very battle, that drop of sweat was like the gun at the start of a race.

"Leda! Thunder Punch!"

"Hermes! Thunder Fang!"

"Crobat! Poison Fang!"

"Tails! Uhh... Thunderbolt!"

So many bolts, so much nonsense, so much flashes. Jolteon rushed for Leda, ready to bite her, when a purple bat suddenly swooped down and caught him in its teeth. The Pokémon's fangs slashed down into Hermes' hide, quickly spreading out its venomous sting. Seeing this, Tails ran up with red cheeks coursing with electricity. The Pikachu attempted to save her ally by using Thunderbolt on the Crobat that held him hostage. But before she could even charge up enough energy to summon a zap, a powerful fist slammed into her cheek.

The punch sent Tails flying and crashing into the earth, her paws quickly grabbing onto her cheek. She tried to settle the pain that coursed through her face, before gasping as other paws clenched her neck. She was turned around then held up by her chest, whilst staring into the eyes of her assailant.

"Rai, rai rai," Leda said, her tail gently sliding along Tails' chin, "Rai, chu chu?" then a giggle, "Pika pika!"

"Ah!? Tails!?" Leaf cried, shaking in place while Leda maliciously taunted her Pokémon, "Stop that! Stop that now!"

Seeing this, Gold yelped in shock. She tried to focus on Hermes – who was _still _in the Crobat's mouth – and Tails, who was being held by Leda. With every second that went on, this battle was becoming more and more of a failure. She was strong enough to defeat any Team Rocket Grunt or Team Rocket Administer they had come across so far. But these two – Ricka and Domino – were in a league of their own.

"Ah! What to do, what to do, what to do!?" Gold muttered to herself, hands running through her hair, "Ah-ha! Hermes! Use Discharge!"

Her Jolteon wasn't feeling so well. Crobat's Poison Fang was fast acting, and all that struggling wasn't helping. However, once his master gave the order, his fur began to spike. Negative ions began charging within his very body, giving the Thunder Pokémon a luminescent glow. By the time Crobat realized what was going on, it was too late.

Thousands upon thousands of volts of lighting flowed through the Bat Pokémon's body, giving it quite the shock. It released Hermes from its maw as the super effective hit caused it to wobble about, sending it on a crash course with the water around them. Before plummeting into the waters below, Domino's Crobat was able to regain control of itself. It flew back to its Trainer and hovered around her, while she checked its injuries.

Jolteon fell on the ground, pain rumbling through its body. Crobat's poison was fast-acting and powerful, for the Thunder Pokémon could already feel itself weaken from its grasp. He made sure to give a snarl at Crobat, before turning to face Leda. She was still taunting Tails in her cute Raichu hands, making disturbing gestures like kisses faces. Hermes quickly slammed his feet down, charged up a powerful beam of electricity, then fired.

Leda appeared to be so preoccupied with threatening Tails, she didn't notice the electrical beam flying her way. Until her cheeks sparked. Her face grew serious, she leaned up, moved her hand out flat. Hermes' attack slammed against her hand, causing a powerful electrical current to surge throughout Leda's entire body. The lightning show was so bright, the trainers around needed to cover their eyes to stave off blindness.

Hermes held his charged beam on Leda as long as he could. A powerful electric-type, he was more than capable of putting up a fight with the toughest of opponents. But in Leda, he had found an opponent who was more than capable of matching his electrical blasts. Leda's hand acted like a sponge; she just kept soaking up his beam of lightning.

This was why she evolved. As a Pikachu, she could _never _take on such a challenge. She'd be overcharged, and knocked out by it. But as a Raichu, this was like a weak jolt from a Pichu; no matter how great it was. She smiled as her body was charged with electricity like a battery, getting as much energy as she needed. Sure, it did sting a _little bit_, but _only _a little bit.

Once Leda had her filled, she felt it was time to put an end to this. She smirked while she huddled down, holding her arms up around her head like she was defending. Her body had become stimulated by how much electricity Hermes was pumping into her. That same electricity caused her to become aggressive and belligerent.

Hermes didn't know how much she could take. He thought it was possible to overcharge her, but he couldn't. Maybe if he hadn't been poisoned, it would've been possible to drop the Raichu. But now he'd never know.

Hermes stopped firing, where he began wobbling on his feet. Electrical beam died away, he was now standing face to face with a Raichu whose entire body glowed like a light bulb. Leda was panted heavily – like she had run a mile – while this crooked smile sat on her face.

"Rai-Chu! Rai-Chu! Rai-Chu!" Leda constantly barked as she approached Hermes, looking as if she were about to rip him apart.

"Leda!" Ricka yelled, "You're overcharged! Discharge now!"

"RAICHU!" she shouted back.

"I SAID DISCHARGE NOW, GODDAMMIT!"

Leda continued to growl, glaring back at Hermes like she was about to ignore Ricka's command.

_What? Leda may be rough, but she'd never ignore Ricka's command._

_ Mm-hmm... just listen..._

"RAAAAAIIIIIICHUUUUUU!"

Her tail stretched high into the sky, before suddenly stabbing into the earth. Leda hiked down while her cheeks sparked with violent electricity. All the excess lightning she had absorbed thanks to Hermes attacks flowed from her cheeks, into her body, through her tail, and harmlessly into the earth. And by 'harmlessly' it was 'explosively'.

The earth right behind Leda erupted, throwing rocks in every which way. When it was all over, Leda stood slumped over, a pleased visage on her face, while she looked utterly exhausted.

It was like she just had just taken a good dump. That's the kinda face she had on right then and there.

_Ewwwww... Buster didn't have to say that!_

_ But that's seriously how her face looked! I'm not lying!_

_ CHOMP!_

_ Ow! Okay, okay! Sorry..._

"Rai! Rai! Rai!" Leda laughed, fists on her hips, face pointed to the sky.

Beating down weaklings was something she adored doing; it filled her with so much purpose. After giving her laugh, she looked back down to Hermes, taunting him to make a move. He didn't; in fact, he did quite the opposite.

"Jollllteeeee..." he grumbled before falling to his side, finally succumbing to Crobat's poison.

Well, he was done, what about the other? Leda merely glared at Tails, who had finally recovered from her earlier attacks. Well, recovered enough to stare up to Leda in absolute fear. There was something about the little Pikachu that made her smile. Something in Tails reminded Leda about her sister, Vale. She had recently evolved into a Pikachu herself, and Leda couldn't have been more proud. Tails had the same look in her eye as Vale did. A powerful Pikachu, but not one cut out to be a battler like she was. No, no, the glitz and the shines of contests and galore was more their level. Still, Leda had a job to do.

She put her fists on her hips, bent over, then glared directly into Tails' eyes.

"Boo..." she whispered, making the Pikachu's pupils shrink.

"PIIIIKAAAAA!" she ended up crying, running right back to Leaf in fear.

Instead of recalling her Pokémon, Leaf just held her in her arms. Tails wasn't as injured as Hermes was as he was recalled, but she was surely terrified by the situation. Meanwhile, Leda ran back to Ricka and crawled up her arm, now standing perched on her Trainer's shoulder as she jeered at the Diamond sisters.

"Now this is just pathetic!" Domino claimed, shaking her head, "Why did you two even come here? You!" she pointed at Leaf, "You should just stick with Pokémon Contests! And you!" she pointed at Gold, "This fight is so bad, you might as well have stayed in Sinnoh!"

Gold tensed up at the statement, glaring at Domino as she belittled her. Naturally, she wanted to just yell at her. However, she couldn't. That roar of rage and anger built up as bile in her throat, and she just couldn't get it out. Honestly, she wanted to puke. That's exactly what Gold wanted to do at this moment. Puke.

Battles this tough only happened between herself and her rival. Right now, it was happening between her and these Team Rocket goons. It appeared as if Gold was on the verge of her worse defeat yet, and it had to be to these two. Why couldn't it have been Blue? Or that hottie Red? Why did it have to be these Team Rocket sluts!?

"No! No!" Gold exclaimed, "I am _not _going to lose!" she withdrew another Poké Ball, glaring at both Rocket members as her face turned red with rage, "We are going to beat you! Go! Joey!"

As she gave out the yell, Domino prepared herself for battle, but Ricka's hand held her back. Instead, she readied her own Poké Ball, cocked it back, then threw it forth whilst exclaiming,

"I choose you! Ace!"

Their Poké Balls snapped open together, bringing to life the Pokémon held within. As it did so, the cave flared to life once more. Capsules gave way to the two Trainers strongest and most reliable Pokémon.

Young Ace landed, his demeanor still calm and coy. However, instead of the mighty Sceptile he was known now for, he was a skinny, lithe, and youthful Grovyle. He crossed his arms over one another as he stared down the land-bridge toward his foe, awaiting for a battle. Being called out, he already knew who it was he was summoned to face off against.

His opponent was _golden_. It was unnatural for her species. These Pokémon were known for their blazing red auras, not their shimmering golden ones. The Flame Pokémon, they were known as. And she showed this with the blazing flame at the end of her tail, not to mention her burning spirit.

"Charrrrrr," Joey, Gold's _Shiny_ Charmeleon growled, lips bent up in a smirk.

_Oh! Oh! Joey was Gold's Charmeleon, and Ace's main rival, right?_

_ Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call her his main rival... I think that right goes to Hydie's Feraligatr, if anything..._

_ I thought I was telling this story..._

…

When that voice echoed out, Rei locked up in place. Slowly, her head turned to the left, where her eyes fell upon Ricka's face. The redhead was gazing back with a deadpan expression on her face. Rei immediately yelped in fear, while Buster ran back to the Constant Pond with fear on his face. For a Slowbro, he ran _really _fast.

"Ricka!? When did Ricka get behind me!?" Rei asked as she suddenly found Ricka's hands on her shoulders.

"So what!?" she shouted, "You were talking to Buster about the story, weren't you!? Don't lie to me! I know you better than you know yourself, Rei! I may not be able to understand Pokémon, but I damn sure know when you're going behind my back on something!"

"Rei just wanted to know about the time Ace evolved!" the child stated as she was violently throttled by her older sister with no end in sight, "Rei didn't mean to go behind Ricka's back!... Whatever that means..."

"Do you really want to know!?"

"Yes! Rei wants to know!"

"And you can't wait!?"

"No! Rei can't wait!"

"Then put on your pajamas... you're getting your clothes dirty... I'll tell you when you're done..."

…

"You just really need to know, don'tcha?" Ricka asked as she stared over to her sister.

With fervent attention, Rei nodded at her sister. Those big azure eyes of hers appeared to be even bigger at this moment as she looked up to her sister, dressed in her Musharna pajamas. Ricka stared back – half under her covers, the other half above – looking at her sister with a twitching eye. She couldn't help but to yawn a bit as she looked over to the window, gazing to Fudan city's starlit nights.

After dealing with Kinoko's poisonous air, the woman thought she could get some rest for the night. But, of course, Rei just had to know about Ace's final evolution day. The woman rubbed her eyes a bit before looking back to her sister, noticing how the child's face hadn't diminished in awe-inspired glory. She just really wanted to know how this happened.

"Okay, okay..." the redhead said, cracking her neck, "Where did Buster leave off at?"

"When Gold sent out her Shiny Charmeleon, and you sent out Ace!"

"Ah... that's the only part you actually care about, isn't it?" Ricka said with another yawn, "Fine... you little brat... let me tell you what happened next..."

…

Ace's Leaf Blade missed, despite it all. It slammed down into the earth, uprooting rocks and granite once it touched down. He quickly readied his blade again however, holding it close to his body, whilst glaring toward his foe. The Shiny Charmeleon, a wily a opponent she was; she somehow had it in her to outperform the Grovyle.

_But that's impossible! No one can beat Ace's speed!_

_ You have to remember, Rei. This was a different time. Ace wasn't a Sceptile yet; he could still be out sped. Not by a Charmeleon mind you, but hey... you get what I mean._

"So someone's been practicing!" Ricka shouted at Gold, taking note of how Joey was capable of out-maneuvering Ace, "I guess this won't be a total curb stomp like I thought it was going to be!"

"Hah!" retorted Gold, "You're so full of yourself, Ricka! I've trained Joey to deal with speedy guys like your Ace! That Leaf Blade of yours isn't going to hit her this time!"

"We'll see about that!" Ricka exclaimed as she pointed at the Shiny Charmeleon, "Ace! Leaf Blade again!"

"Joey! Counter with Fire Fang!"

With a sway at sonic speeds, Ace quickly called upon his leaves to form a blade. He fashioned it quickly and skillfully; a scimitar crafted entirely out of green leaves. Once it was forged, he glared down at his opponent, pinning Joey on the spot with his powerful eyes.

Then his foot slammed upon the earth, and propelled himself forward. Seeing his, Joey's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened as flames burned from deep within her body. His sword slammed into her jaw, where – to Ace and Ricka's surprise – the sword came to a halt. Joey smirked, while her fangs tore into the blade, severing it in half. Ace pulled back as his Leaf Blade was destroyed, all the while Joey chewed it into pieces.

The Grovyle's nostrils flared before he hunkered down into a battle stance once more. Joey did likewise, this cocky swagger in her hips. Seeing that only served to annoy Ace. A low growl echoed through his voice that was anything but kind.

Gold licked her lips, while sweat dragged down Ricka's face. Though this fight had been in her control throughout the entire match, Ace's bout with Joey wasn't going in his favor so far. Gold wasn't lying when she claimed to train Joey in a manner allowing her to catch up with speedy Pokémon. To Ricka and her Pokémon, Ace's speed was legendary; only out-done by those evolved and legends themselves. But right now, Joey appeared perfectly capable of matching him.

"You're a bitch!" Ricka insulted for seemingly no reason other than to give rise to her next command, "Ace! Agility!"

If he couldn't out-speed Joey before, he definitely could now. Relaxing his muscles, the Grovyle began to calm himself and relax. He focused only on his body, which slowly began to feel as light as air. Once he reached a zen-like state of loftiness, Ace's eyes snapped open. He wasted no time in his next attack, as he immediately dashed for Joey's throat.

"Joey! Smokescreen!"

Once more, the Shiny Charmeleon's throat bulged. Instead of preparing a flaming attack however, Joey spewed out a potent cloud of darkness. It filled nostrils and lungs, easily choking anyone caught inside who wasn't used to its pressure. Ace wasn't.

His new found speed couldn't match the cloud, as he came to a halt right in the center. Coughing, the Wood Gecko Pokémon found his eyes growing teary, while his lungs screamed in pain. He tried to settle the feeling, but it just wasn't working. He found his body failing as he fell to his knees; there was seemingly nothing he could do about the smog.

Then there was a red light. It appeared some ways away from him, and was only growing closer. He already knew what it was, especially as its heat resonated. Ace lifted his arms to defend against the strike.

It didn't work.

_BOOOOOOOM!_

A star-shaped flame suddenly erupted on the center of the battleground; right where Ace stood. He had his arms up to defend against the blast of fire, but it just didn't work. He instead felt every inch of its painful fury on his body, feeling as if it was burning him alive. The detonation also threw him away with its mighty impact, where he crashed into the earth yards away.

"Grooo... vyllle?" he grumbled in pain, eyes on the cave's ceiling.

Then ricka appeared in his line of sight, face stunned and shocked, not to mention worried.

"Ace...?" she mumbled, completely floored that he had actually been _bested._

"Hah! Ha!" Gold laughed, hand on her belly, taunting Ricka with her victory with Joey as well.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ricka roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she then readied Ace's Poké Ball as she began to slightly tear up, "Remember! We're still winning this match! This means nothing! NOTHING!"

_Honestly, I hated it. Ace doesn't lose, Rei. He never loses. He's too good for that. But I had to keep up appearances in front of Gold; I couldn't let her know his defeat effected me deeply. Little did I know just how much the defeat meant to Ace himself_.

"Groooooooo..." he grumbled in pain, slowly leaning up despite the blast he had taken.

"Ace! Stay down..." Ricka said as she watched him get to his feet, "You're too hurt..."

"Grooooo!" he growled as he instead began marching forward.

Ace's footsteps weren't right. He was constantly crossing on his feet, and jerking left and right with unsteady motions. His antics were belligerent and random; much like that of a drunk person. He constantly bit at the air, growled, and shook his head. This was a stark reversal to his usual calm and cool demeanor. Ricka and Domino, even Gold and Leaf, stared at Ricka's Pokémon with eyes of confusion. All the while, Joey's heart began to race.

_I knew something was wrong immediately, Rei. Ace never acts like that. Not now, not ever. But at that very moment, it looked like he was losing his mind._

"GRRRROOOOOOVVVYYYYYLLLLEEE!" Ace began roaring as he began slamming his hands against the earth, steadily creating a pit, "GROOOOOOOVVYYYYLLLLEEE!" then he stopped and became deathly silent. The next thing he said was wildly different, "S-s-sss... Sscept... TILLLEEE!"

A white glow appeared on his body. It shined brighter and brighter, becoming holy in its light. Seeing this, Ricka's lips slowly curled up into a smile. Her heart started to race faster than it had ever raced before; she thought she was about to have a heart-attack.

"Ace," she said, smile on her face, "You're _evolving..._"

The glow of the Grovyle suddenly grew over four feet in height, becoming taller than anyone or anything in the cave. When the growing stopped, the shine died out. What was left looked so similar to the Grovyle, but also so wildly different. This new Pokémon was statuesque in height, a long bushy tail, six golden bulbs on is back, and a reptilian body that called back to the age of dinosaurs.

"Scept..." Ace growled lowly, "TIIIIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEE!"

Joey looked up to the fully evolved Sceptile who glared back with bloody-murder in his eyes. Seeing how he evolved, she bit her lip and focused as hard as she could. The Shiny Charmeleon thought with a bit of mental persuasion, she'd be able to evolve like he did. But no matter how much training she had underwent to get here – and no matter how hard she tried – she just couldn't evolve. Eventually giving up, she instead waiting to get a command from her Trainer. But Gold was so mind-blown by the situation, she didn't know what to do either.

Ricka however smiled as she pointed her finger. She was going to end it with one final slash.

"Ace!" she called, "Leaf-"

"TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLEEEE!" he roared instead, much like a rabid beast.

Ricka's eyes grew wide as Ace immediately acted despite her lack of a command. His claw reached down for Joey who darted to dodge, but failed to escape. Instead, the Sceptile grabbed her by the tail and jerked her high.

"TTIIIIIIIIILLLLEEEEE!" he roared again as he began to brutally slam Joey into the ground over and over and over and over and over again.

Things had suddenly become so serious. As if they weren't serious before; now though, it was ten-times worse. Ace had so quickly become _murderous_.

_Rei's confused. Ace doesn't work like that._

_ He never has, and never will again. I can't explain it, Rei. I've heard of Dark Pokémon_. _No, not 'Dark' as in 'Dark-type', but Dark as in 'Evil' or 'Bad'. When a Pokémon_ _is raised a certain way, it will act a certain way. I wonder if I had raised Ace to be like that. To be so brutal in his antics. I was afraid that... I am afraid that... I raised him to be murderous, somehow._

_ But Ricka would never kill a Pokémon!_

_ You're damn right I never will! But... I was just scared that... I had done so..._

"Ace! Stop!" Ricka cried, blood running through her veins, "Stop now!"

_This was when it got terrifying_.

"TIIIIIILLLLEEE!" he roared as he _ignored _her.

_Ace would never disobey your order!_

_ That's what I thought. Can you imagine how I felt when he didn't do such a thing._

"Ace! Ace! Ace!" Ricka shouted as she ran up to him, grabbing his arm fruitlessly to stop his vicious pounding, "Ace! Stop!"

"I've got this!" Domino stated as she readied her black tulip.

It folded out, revealing to be much longer than it was in reality. It also wasn't real. A fake machination created by her, the black tulip in Domino's hand was actually a stun rod of sorts. She pointed it at Ace, turned its dial, then fired an electrical beam to drop the Forest Pokémon.

It _didn't _work.

It felt more like a minute sting than an attack of any kind to Ace, who continued to pound Joey to unconsciousness. Any furhter, nad he was going to kill her. No one knew how to stop the Pokémon, Ricka included. She felt hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless. As if she couldn't stop her own Pokémon.

"Please Ace, stop," she said lowly that he couldn't hear her, "Ace..." she began crying, "AAACCCCEEEE!"

_I don't know what got through to Ace. Me. Domino's tulip, or if he had come to his own senses. But he slowly began to lighten up on his pounding._

"Tile! Tile!" he shouted instead of roared, though they too were getting lower, "Tile. Tile..." and lighter; he let go of Joey's tail, "Tile... t-t-tile..."

Ace took a deep breath, now feeling exhausted. His vision at first was blurry, but now it had settled down. Looking forward, he gazed down to the body that lay before him. It was the body of a Shiny Charmeleon, who was now silent. The mighty Sceptile rubbed his eyes, before realizing his hands were much harder than they were before. He looked down to them, realizing his claws were different. How different? Well, for one thing, he had three digits as opposed to two.

Prolonged gazing at his hands revealed to the Sceptile something else. He was taller. Far taller than he was before. Where he used to be the same height as Joey, he now dwarfed her considerably. Talk about scary.

It didn't take him far longer to realize what had happened. Ace had evolved. His heart raced, a smile coming to his lips. But when he heard sniffling, that smile left him. He'd recognize that lament from anywhere; it belonged to his trainer.

"Tile?" Ace cried as he looked over, eyes falling on a teary-eyed Ricka.

"Aaaaaccceee," she said, "What did you do? Wh-what did _I _do?"

He looked back down to Joey, quickly remembering what he had done. And it scared him. He thought he had _killed _her.

"Sceptile..." he said with head shaking. He didn't want to kill anyone or anything. He didn't mean too, "Scep..."

…

"Tile..." Ricka muttered.

Her eyes were wide briefly, as she thought about that day. Tongue slowly slithering out, she licked her lips and leaned back. Her chest rose and lowered very briefly as she thought about her tale, eyes slowly closing as well.

That day was a mixed bag for her. She, of course, was elated that Ace had evolved. Her first Pokémon reached his final form, and became the amazing fighting force he was known to be today. But he didn't transform the way she had hoped, and his evolution was anything but calm.

"You see, Rei," the redhead said as she looked off into the distance, gazing at nothing in particular, "Sometimes when Pokémon evolve, the sudden shock of it all makes them do things. _Crazy_ things. I've had some of my finally evolved Pokémon go on rampages upon evolving. Like Volito. Or Quest. Though, to be honest, I think Quest was just rampaging because he's... ya'know... Quest..."

She reached up and rubbed her eyes, realizing her tail had gone on far too long. Her eyes finally traveled down after her tail, where they fell upon her little sister. Said child was slumbering now on the bed's edge, seemingly unable to keep up with Ricka's story. Someone – such as Ricka herself – would see the action as insulting; going to sleep during one of her stories? But for Ricka, she merely smiled.

"Yeah, it's waaaaaaaaay past your bedtime," she said as she scooped the slumbering Rei into her arms.

How much of her tale was true, though? How much was fabricated? Was any of it true? Was any of it a lie? Was that really the tale of Ace's evolution, or instead a valuable lesson to Rei about evolution? If there is a message in the story, that is? Maybe the woman was just being sentimental. Maybe she was just yanking Rei's chain. Perhaps there was no real reason behind any of it.

Only Ricka knows.

"Cute story, Ricka," a voice echoed to her as she entered the room.

Ricka looked over to the bed, noticing it was now occupied with a certain legendary. She smiled up to her Trainer, green hair splayed on the bed, toes to the sky as she rested on her belly. Seeing her, the redhead couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Etta, it's past your bed time too," the woman replied, before tying her hair back.

"Oh? And where are you going? Aren't you coming to bed too?"

"No... not tonight..." Ricka walked to the window and stared out toward a certain green reptile, "I think I'll... sleep under the _stars_ tonight..."

…

"Ace..." Ricka said as she sat her head on his belly, blue eyes gazing to the starlit heavens, "Do you remember the day you evolved?"

Slowly her head turned over and faced him, smile on her face. As usual, the stoic Sceptile looked back with a coy and calm face, though one eyebrow was raised. Here was his Trainer in her pajamas and comforter, resting with him like they used to do years ago. And here she goes, asking him a question she already knew the answer to.

"Tile?" he inquired, "Scep scep tile? Sceptile scep?"

"You know I don't understand you!" Ricka laughed, giggling like she was a teenage girl again, "Why is it that Pokémon can understand humans, but humans can't understand you Pokémon? Maybe there's a reason behind it... maybe..." she patted her Sceptile on the side, making him relax as she did so, "You know I forgive you, right? For that day. It happens."

"Scep..." he replied, a slight groan in dissapointment with him.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she snapped, before rubbing his head, "It's alright... it's alright... You're too hard on yourself, Ace. Far too hard." she grumbled a bit as she rested on Ace's body, getting nice and comfortable, "Good night Ace..."

"Scep... tiiiiilllleee..."

Times like this was rare. When would be the next time they'd rest under the stars like this? Probably not for a while.

But it still felt nice, right?

Right?

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_You know, I split these chapters up to make them shorter. And look; it still ended up being unhealthy in its length. Like... jeeze!_

_Anyway, to this chapter's trivia and stuff. First of all - as said before - I wanted this chapter to delve back into Ricka's time as a Team Rocket member. Maybe with 2nd Act, we'll talk more about Ricka's past. How would you like that, huh? I also wanted to talk about her partnership with Domino, especially since it looks like she'll be a major player in CB's finale._

_Not only that, I've hinted more at CB's finale as well. What am I talking about? You'll see._

_Ace's evolution insanity is something from the anime, actually. In one episode, a Hydreigon went crazy when it evolved from a Zweilous. I, personally, just thought the Hydregion was being crazy... because, ya'know, it's a Hydreigon. But that's neither here nor there. But Iris told me otherwise._

_I then looked in the mirror and realized I was watching an episode of Pokemon BW. I promptly struck myself for doing something stupid and hazardous to my health._

_Anyway, as stated before, Gold belongs to Nikki Firesong, and is the main character of her fanfic 'Legends'. You should read it; I think it's great, honestly. After all, I rarely follow and read fanfics. Like... ever._

_But that's the end of that. I hope you've enjoyed another (overly long) episode of CB. _

_Catch ya later!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
